Minecraft: The Chosen One Rises
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: After his village was destroyed, a former miner picks up his father's sword and prepares to defend the world with his newfound allies. But will a mysterious force arise and leave them defeated or will they face the challenge and become victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**OCs will be accepted: name, description, good or bad**

Chris awoke to the sound of a distant chicken clucking loudly outside his window as the light from the rising sun was casted into the room of the small wooden house. Chris was your average height for a man in his early 20s, had black hair combed back, wore loose blue jeans with dark brown work boots, and a red hoodie. He sat up from his bed and glanced over to see his wife sleeping soundly next to him, making him smile as he brushed away some of her golden yellow hair from her face. Her eyes opened to reveal two hazel eyes staring at him and a beautiful smile forming on her face. "Off to the mines again?" Rachel said with a smile as she sat up from the bed and handed Chris his iron pickax before he kissed her goodbye and began making his way out the door. But just as he he made it to the door, he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him. Chris laughed as he turned and picked up his son before he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back before sundown." His son laughed as Chris hugged him goodbye for the day before heading out the door and into the village.

The village was like your average village, except surrounded by a large cobblestone wall that had been built when people moved into the land. Chris's father had helped in the building of this wall and was a guard for several years before being killed by a creeper one night on patrol. Chris always kept his father's diamond sword with him at all times, which has lead to merchants trying to buy the blade from him due to its power and value. But Chis would always turn them down and keep the sword with him. "HEY, CHRIS!" Tom, Chris's friend, called out as he came rushing out of his house and nearly stumbling as he ran to his friend. "Morning Tom, you ready?" Chris asked with a smile as he and his friend began walking down the gravel road that lead to the village's mine. "I always am. Hey, I crafted this beauty last night!" Tom said as he happily showed Chris his new iron pickax. "Nice, maybe now you can meet the quota instead of relying on me to do it for you," Chris said with a sly smile, making Tom glare at him for a moment before simply laughing. Like Chris, Tom's father had helped building the wall and had too fallen to one of the various mobs of the world. This actually seemed to make them the best of friends and kept this friendship going for many years. "We need to pick up the pace or else we'll miss all the good ores," Chris said as he and Tom began running down the road towards the mines. Just as expected their boss, the owner of the mine, was standing at the entrance with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "That makes this four times in the same month! You two are barely getting by on this and if it happens again I'll-" their boss, an elderly villager, said before Chris and Tom simply walked past him. "You said that the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that!" Tom called back as he and Chris stepped into mine carts and began riding the rails down the mine shaft. Their boss growled as he turned and began making his way towards where they kept the ores to take inventory. Tom and Chris sat silently as they listened to the wheels of the mine cart underneath them while they descended deeper and deeper below the surface of the world. "You think we'll find any diamonds today?" Tom asked as he looked over at Chris, who shrugged his shoulders as a reply before the mine cart came to a stop. The two men stepped out of the mine cart and began following a trail of torches to where the other miners were located. At the moment, the miners were digging up iron and coal for the village when Chris and Tom finally arrived at the mining spot. "Took you two long enough," a miner said with a smile as Chris and Tom began to work. "The boss is laying it down hard on us today: 128 pieces of coal and 192 pieces iron ore," a miner called out, making the miners moan. Chris shook his head as he began mining iron ore that he'd spotted a few feet away from the other miners. He usually mined alone and away from the others with Tom occasionally stopping and seeing if he needed any help. Chris was always a loner when it came to mining or anything else he did, he even built his own house by himself. Chris placed a torch on the stone next to him as he continued to mine the various deposits of iron and coal while the other miners began searching for more of the ores. But as Chris mined a coal block, he heard a strange noise coming from behind the wall of stone. He hesitated for a moment before he began mining through the stone to reveal a large mossy cobblestone opening with three chests and a strange metal cage in the center with embers appearing from it. "What the hell?" Chris mumbled as he began searching the chests for anything he could use. He found some iron, apples, cocoa beans, wheat, a saddle, and a bucket. "Junk," Chris grumbled as he held the iron ingots in his hand. He then turned and began to leave the strange room when an arrow suddenly shot past his head and into the wall next to him. He quickly turned to see three skeletons readying their bows for another shot. "SKELETONS!" Chris yelled as he drew his sword while he warned the other miners of the mobs. Suddenly, he heard miners yelling and zombies moaning from behind. "CREEPER-" a miner yelled before an explosion was heard and men dying. Chris quickly ran from the room and began making his way back to the mine carts to escape the mobs in the mine shaft.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Tom yelled as he helped the wounded miners into mine carts while he and the miners that could still fight held their ground and defended the rails. He soon saw Chris come running from the darkness, putting the man at ease. "WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" Chris yelled as he drew his diamond sword and sliced a zombie in half. "THEY JUST RANDOMLY SHOWED UP! WE LOST FIVE MINERS ALREADY AND EIGHT ARE WOUNDED! WE'RE ALL THAT'S LEFT!" Tom yelled as he gestured to four other miners. Chris nodded his head as he began helping the miners defend the rails while they loaded one by one into them. When it was just Tom and Chris left, they began loading into their mine carts when..."AUGH!"...Chris turned to see Tom collapse to the ground with an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. "TOM! NO!" Chris yelled just as a creeper exploded and sent him into the mine cart. The cart shot up the rails and towards the surface, where Chris could see smoke and embers billowing into the sky. When he arrived he found the miners that had tried to escape already dead from skeletons and zombies ambushing them. "Poor souls," Chris said as he began running towards his house. But on the way, he was stopped by skeletons mounted on spiders. He quickly dodged the arrows and killed the spiders the skeletons were riding on before striking the skeletons down next. "THE MAIN GATE HAS FALLEN!" a village guard yelled before an arrow soared through the air and found its mark in the soldier's chest. Chris wasted no time as he quickly picked up his pace and began sprinting back towards his home. "Please be okay," Chris said to himself aloud as he finally saw his house appear in the distance. He saw the various bodies of mobs scattered around, meaning someone was defending the home. "Good job, my son," Chris said with a smile as he saw his son strike down a zombie with an iron ax. "DAD!" Chris's son exclaimed as he saw his father appear beside him. "Get inside and protect your mother, I'll handle the mobs out here," Chris said as he took a defensive stance while his son nodded his head and ran back inside to protect his mother. No sooner had that happened when a swarm of mobs appeared...with a man that looked like Steve with clear white eyes standing at the front. "Who the hell are you?" Chris asked as he prepared to attack, only to suddenly be blown back by a creeper that suddenly appeared before him. As Chris fell to the ground the last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep after his head struck a tree was a horde of zombies and a creeper going into his home...followed by an explosion and the screams of his wife and child...


	2. Chapter 2

**RebelWingsProduction97 - Zendaya**

 **Guest- Arch**

 **Ender - Ender Watcher**

 **If any of the OC owners like to make changes/correct me about their characters, then just PM me and I'll make the changes...**

"Hey, you alive?" a feminine voice said through the darkness of Chris's unconscious state, leading him to stir and slowly open his eyes to the morning sun. The first thing that came to his vision was of a young woman with orange hair, blue eyes, freckles across her face, a white shirt with a blue no-sleeve jean jacket over it, camouflage pants with black boots, big silver hoop earring, a silver chain necklace, and silver bracelets on her wrists. "Ugh, my head," Chris grumbled as he slowly stood to his feet with the help of the mysterious woman. He felt his head and found pieces of cloth wrapped around the various scrapes and cuts that were on his body. "Oh good, I thought this whole village would be dead. I guess I can't keep this then," the woman said as she held out Chris's diamond sword, which he quickly took back. "Easy there killer," the woman said as Chris sheathed his diamond sword and began walking towards the ruins that had once been his home. The woman was motionless for a moment but soon found herself following Chris towards the ruins as she asked, "So what's you name?" Chris was silent for a moment before he replied, "Chris. You?" "Zendaya," the woman replied with a cocky smile. Once Chris made it to the smoldering ruins, be began rummaging through the rubble as he looked for something. He soon found a large wooden chest and began searching the contents for anything he could use or anything valuable. "Chris, what are you doing?" Zendaya asked as she looked over his shoulder to see what was in the chest. "Anything I can use to get me to the kingdom," Chris replied as he grabbed what food, ores, torches, and tools he could carry before he stood to his feet and began walking down the path that lead out of the ruined village. "So you're just gonna go and not thank me for saving your ass?" Zendaya asked as she ran to catch up with Chris. "My thanking you was not killing you for taking my sword," Chris replied as he continued out of the village with Zendaya still walking with him. "Wow, aren't you a ball of sunshine?" Zendaya said with a smile that was soon replaced by a serious look when she saw how depressed Chris looked. "I need to get to the king and warn him about the advancing mobs and...whoever that guy was that-" Chris began to say before Zendaya cut him off by yelling, "HEROBRINE! YOU FOUGHT HEROBRINE AND WON?!" This caught Chris off guard as he replied, "I...guess so. How do you know him?" Zendaya scoffed as she said, "Duh, Herobrine is the dead brother of Notch who commands the mobs of this world. He only brings death and destruction wherever he goes! He's been destroying villages and killing people all around the land! If you're going after him, I'm in." Chris nodded his head as he gestured for Zendaya to come with him to the kingdom, he needed someone to either talk to or watch his back. "So how far _is_ the kingdom from here?" Zendaya asked as the two finally walked out from the broken remains of the wall...soon stopping when she saw Chris standing in front of a large chunk of the wall. He was silent as he stared at a sign that held all the names of the people that helped build the wall, his father's name was at the top of the list. "Don't worry father, I'll rebuild once I kill that evil beast," Chris said to himself as he turned and caught up with Zendaya. Once he caught up, the two began walking down the gravel path that lead towards the kingdom. But as the two walked down the road they were completely oblivious to the two figures watching them from a distance. "Should we follow them, they're on the same mission we are," one of the two, a young man wearing a blue hoodie green and blue headphones, jeans, and had black wavy hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. "Yes, give me a moment," the other man replied, a purple enderman/human hybrid with slightly pale skin, purple eyes, and a purple hoodie with black jeans and boots. Suddenly, the pale man disappeared and reappeared in front of Chris and Zendaya. Both jumped back with a start as the mysterious man introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Ender Watcher and the young man over there is my colleague Arch." Chris glanced over to where Ender was pointing just in time to see Arch before he snuck up on them. "Hello," Arch said shyly to Chris and Zendaya. "He's a alchemist by trade while I'm an archer, we can be great allies on your quest to warn the king," Ender said, the part about them coming with Chris and Zendaya catching Chris's attention. "An alchemist and an archer with powers of an enderman...why not?" Chris said as he gestured for the two newcomers to follow him. Ender nodded his head as he and Arch began walking with Chris and Zendaya, Arch slightly tailing in the back.

 _Meanwhile, in the Nether..._

The Nether, a hell like no other in the world. A place where mortal men would run screaming from or would lose their sanity after staying for long periods of time. This made it the perfect place for the one called Herobrine to stay. He made his residence inside of a large Nether fortress and thousands upon thousands of mobs are created in the deepest pits of the Nether fortress. In the main hall of the fortress sat the Lord of Evil himself, Herobrine. At his left was a hooded figure in black robes while to his right was a skeleton in diamond armor. "Sire, there seems to be a problem that requires your attention," the hooded figure to the left of Herobrine said with a hiss as he held an orb with the image of the four adventurers beginning their quest. Herobrine studied the image for a moment before he looked over to the skeleton and said, "Take your best soldiers and kill them, no one must reach the king in time to warn them of the imminent attack." The skeleton saluted Herobrine and began making its way out of the throne room to gather its soldiers. "These four seem to show a certain quality that could pose a threat. The one that survived the village attack may become a beacon of hope due to him surviving one of your attacks," the hooded figured said to Herobrine, making him growl in anger. "Then we shall leave no trace of him!" Herobrine yelled, slamming his fist into one of the arms of the throne and shaking the whole fortress. The hooded figure stumbled for a moment before he regained his balance and said to Herobrine once again, "Do not fret, my king, your mobs will make quick work of them." Herobrine was silent for a moment as he stood from his throne and began making his way to a balcony. Once he stood on the balcony, he had an overlook of the hordes of mobs waiting for his commands. "When will _it_ be ready?" Herobrine finally asked, his adviser sighing as he replied, "Not for many moons." Herobrine scoffed as he said, "Then we shall kill more and more of those mortals! Soon the land of the living shall be mine to control!" The mobs below applauded their ruler as Herobrine raised a fist into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**To correct 2 things:**

 **1\. Arch belongs to TheDiamondArcher**

 **2\. Arch is actually a female**

"I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF HERE!" Zendaya yelled over the wind as the blizzard continued to rage and only seemed to get worse. "WE GOTTA FIND SOME KIND OF SHELTER, THERE'S NO USE IN TRYING TO TRAVEL IN THIS BLIZZARD!" Ender yelled to Chris. "THERE, A CAVE!" Chris yelled as he pointed with his diamond sword towards what appeared to be an opening in the side of large mound. "GOOD! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAT FREEZING TO DEATH!" Zendaya yelled to the others as they began making their way to the cave. Once there, Ender placed a jack-o-lantern down for warmth and light while everyone sat down on the stone of the cave. But as they began warming up in the light of the jack-o-lantern, Chris began looking around for something. "Hey, what's wrong? You lose something?" Zendaya said as she placed her hands around the jack-o-lantern while Ender watched Chris for a moment. "ARCH!" Chris finally exclaimed as he soon realized that she was missing from the group. Without missing a beat the three took off back into the snow to try and find their friend. "ENDER, GO LEFT! ZENDAYA, GO RIGHT!" Chris yelled over the wind as he charged forwards through the snow and trees. "ARCH! ARCH!" Chris yelled as he quickly pulled out a torch to try and light his way while trying to get Arch's attention with the light. Soon he saw a silhouette of a figure stumbling around in the snow as if it was looking for something. "ARCH, IS THAT YOU?" Chris called out, it seeming to catch the silhouette's attention. Chris wasted no time as he made his way over to Arch and handed her a torch for temporary warmth. "We've got a cave not too far from here," Chris said to Arch just before an arrow shot from the darkness of the blizzard and hit a tree right behind the two. "SKELETONS!" Chris yelled as he quickly stood in front of Arch in a protective stance with his diamond sword ready to strike. Another arrow soared through the air and struck the ground in front of Chris as he heard the groans of zombies approaching them. Chris wasted no time as he sliced through a zombie that was getting too close to them while they retreated back to the cave. Just then, Ender appeared and drew his bow to help fend off the approaching zombie horde. "ENDER, GET ARCH BACK TO THE CAVE! I'LL CATCH UP!" Chris yelled as he dodged an arrow from a skeleton. Ender nodded his head as he placed a hand on Arch's shoulder and teleported like an enderman back to the cave, where Zendaya was already waiting for them and had blocks ready to block the entrance to the cave. "Wait for Chris," Ender said as he drew his bow and shot a zombie as it stepped into the cave. "I'm giving him a couple minutes, but if more of those freaks show up I'm saving our hides and blocking the entrance," Zendaya said as she drew her ax and sliced through a zombie's head. "Ugh, I can't see through the darkness. They could be anywhere!" Ender said as he shot an arrow blindly into the darkness of the blizzard, hoping to at least delay the mobs. Arch suddenly began rummaging through her inventory and soon produced a bottle of glowing liquid. "Here," Arch said as she handed it to Ender while quickly dodging a stray arrow from a skeleton. Once Ender downed the liquid, his vision suddenly enhanced and he was able to see through the darkness of the blizzard and see the various mobs. 'They're just as blind as I was,' Ender thought to himself with a smile as he began shooting arrows through skeleton and zombie heads. Meanwhile, Chris had just pulled his sword back out of a zombie's head when he turned and began running towards the cave. But as he came into sight of the cave, a skeleton wearing diamond armor shot a flaming arrow and set the tree beside him ablaze. "I will not miss again," the skeleton said as he readied another arrow that was soon tipped in flames. "And may my sword strike filth like you down," Chris said as he prepared to attack. The skeleton shot the flaming arrow which narrowly missed Chris and hit a zombie about to attack Chris from behind. "Oh fu-" the skeleton said just before Chris's sword sliced its head off, rendering it a pile of armor and bones. "Might as well," Chris said as he picked up the diamond armor, the helmet and chestplate, and the bow before he began running to the cave. He dove in just in time before Zendaya began barricading the entrance with cobblestone. Once she placed the last block, the group sat in silence around the jack-o-lantern. Chris now wore the diamond helmet and chestplate he' taken from the skeleton's remains and gave the bow to Ender. "Flame I, nice," Ender said as he ditched his older bow and equipped the new enchanted bow. "For the record, that was too close," Zendaya said as she inspected her ax and began wiping away zombie blood from the blade. "But at least we're in here and not out in the blizzard," Arch said as she began taking inventory of various bottles of different potions and ingredients to make more. "Someone had to have sent those mobs, they're getting more organized," Chris said as he sharpened his diamond sword. "Who do you think?" Zendaya said sarcastically, making Chris glare at her for a moment. "We should try and get some sleep, I'll take first watch," Ender said as he stood next to the barricade with his bow at the ready. Arch found a spot a couple feet away from the group while Chris laid down on a stack of cobblestone while Zendaya rolled out a small cloth mat for herself to sleep on. It was then that Chris realized that Arch had placed herself farther away from the group. He was hesitant for a moment but he soon stood to his feet and made his way over to her. "Hey, you alright?" Chris said, startling Arch for a moment. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry about falling behind," Arch said quietly as she sat up against the wall of the cave with Chris. "It's no trouble, I'm just glad I could help. What were you trying to get?" Chris asked, Arch soon replying, "I saw some plants that I could use for potions. I didn't think it'd take me so long that I'd get separated." Chris shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Hey, don't worry about it. I got myself some sweet new armor and Ender has a new bow. All in all this actually turned out pretty well." Arch smiled as Chris said goodnight and began making his way back to where he was going to sleep while she laid back down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS FALLEN?" Herobrine yelled, the nether fortress shaking from the volume of his yell. "Yes master, the skeleton general has fallen to the heroes. Shall I send more mobs to them or will we-" the hooded adviser began to say before he was cut off by Herobrine throwing a fireball at him. "OF COURSE SEND MORE MOBS! I NEED THESE FOOLS DEAD BEFORE THEY CAN WARN THE KINGDOM TO THE NORTH! IF HE FINDS OUT, THEN HE SHALL SPREAD THE WORD TO THE 3 OTHER KINGDOMS! ALL I HAVE BUILT WILL BE FOR NOTHING!" Herobrine yelled in a voice like thunder. "So my lord, what mob shall we send next? The zombie pigmen await orders, the creepers have prepared their explosive organs, the enderman are ready to kill, or the skeleton have mounted their spiders and are prepared to ride into battle!" the hooded adviser said as he gestured to each of the mobs waiting for their orders. "No, the enderman are useless while that Ender Watcher is with them. Send in the creepers and blow them away," Herobrine commanded, the hooded adviser nodding his head and gesturing for the creepers to go forward and attack. "If you do not mind me asking, sir, but why is the enderman/human hybrid a problem?" the hooded adviser asked, instantly earning a glare from Herobrine. "It is none of your concern and it never will be," Herobrine replied as he gestured for the hooded adviser to leave the throne room. "Damn you Ender, your mother warned me about this..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was the first one up and the first to notice that the barricades they placed at the opening of the cave were gone, along with Arch. "Crap, after that mob attack last night she might be in trouble," Chris said to himself quietly as to not wake up his still sleeping comrades. Once he stepped out into the snow, he began searching the ground for any tracks that would indicate where Arch had disappeared to. As he predicted he soon found a pair of footprints that lead away from the cave and lead to an opening in the grove of trees. Chris sighed to himself as he sheathed his diamond sword and began calmly following the tracks towards Arch's location while he studied his surroundings. The forest seemed more beautiful with the freshly fallen snow, the snow covered pine needles, and the various animals of the forest moving along peacefully. The tracks soon brought him to the entrance to a smaller grove surrounded by high ground that formed a cove of trees. This was when Chris saw something unbelievable, something that he'd never forget. For the first time Arch had the hood of her hoodie down and her headphones rested around her neck, revealing her face and wavy black hair that moved when the faint breeze blew through the trees. She seemed beautiful when she stood in the snow, calmly picking various plants to use for her alchemy but also completely oblivious to Chris's stares of awe. He slowly began walking towards her while keeping quiet as to not startle her or make her aware of his presence. He made his way up a slanted hill to keep from her sight. When he got close enough and hid behind a tree, he could hear her faintly humming a tune to herself as she happily picked the last of the plants. "I'd better hurry back before-" Chris suddenly realized the snow beneath him shifted. "WHOA!" he yelled as his foot lost traction on the snow and sent him sliding down the hill, accidentally sweeping Arch's legs out from underneath her. The two continued to slide due to the momentum Chris had when he slipped and fell until they stopped just before Chris hit a tree. Arch looked around for a moment before she looked down and turned bright red at the position the two where is. She was on top of Chris while he rubbed his head from hitting the ground, his face soon turning red as well when he opened his eyes and saw the position. "I'm so sorry!" Arch said as she shot off of Chris and stood to her feet, Chris getting up as well and dusting the snow from his clothes. "No I should be the one to apologize, I followed your tracks and snuck up on ya," Chris said as he dusted off the last bit of snow from his clothes. Arch's heart was racing from both embarrassment and shyness, she felt strangely more shy than usual around Chris than before. "Y-you tracked me here? M-most guys I know wouldn't bother in trying to find me when I wander off to grab some supplies," Arch said in a shushed whisper. "Well, I can't just leave someone behind. But next time, could you tell one of us that your going out to find supplies for your potions?" Chris asked, Arch smiling and nodding her head in response. Chris smiled as he and Arch began walking back to the cave to meet with Ender and Zendaya before they worried where they were. But as the two walked back to the save, they walked in silence as they were both deep in their own thoughts. They would occasionally glance over at each other but quickly look away when they accidentally met eyes. 'Those eyes, I could get lost in them,' Chris thought to himself with a smile. 'He's gone out of his way to protect me twice already. Does he really like me?' Arch asked just as the save came back into sight. Ender and Zendaya were standing at the entrance when they saw their two comrades approaching from a few feet away. "Where have you two been?" Zendaya asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly look on her face as Arch once again turned bright red from embarrassment. "Shut it, Zendaya, we've got a lot of ground to cover today. We need to move before more mobs show up," Chris said as he held up his diamond sword to Zendaya's face to enforce his command for her to be quiet. Zendaya flipped Chris off before she turned and stood at the entrance to the cave as she waited for everyone to get ready to go. "I'm all set," Ender said, Chris nodding his head as he began walking out of the cave and towards the direction they were traveling last night. But as he walked ahead of the group, he would occasionally look over his shoulder at Arch and then back to the road ahead of them.

 _Hours later..._

The group eventually made it to a small village a couple miles from the North Castle with a small inn they could stay in. "This is easy: Arch and I in one room while you and Ender in the other," Zendaya said to Chris as he began making his way towards the inn to see if they had any rooms available. "You're in luck, last two rooms we had," the innkeeper said as he gestured to two doors at the end of a large hallway. Chris nodded his head as he passed the innkeeper two emeralds and began making his way to the room at the farthest end of the hallway with Ender while Zendaya and Arch took the other. Once the group was settled in their rooms, they sat on the beds and simply sat silently for a while. "So...how did you and Arch meet?" Chris asked Ender, who shrugged as he replied, "She was looking for safe passage to the North Castle and I needed money. She hired me to watch her back and when we heard you and Zendaya talking about heading this way, I saw this as an opportunity to beef up her security. You looked like you could crack some skulls and you haven't proven me wrong yet. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before...your village kinda...?" Chris was silent for a moment before he replied, "I was a miner like most the men in my village. My father was a soldier and helped build the wall surrounding my village. Once this crap is over I'm gonna go back and rebuild." Ender nodded his head in understanding, which soon lead to him saying something Chris didn't expect..."You know, we're all people without homes in this world now. Arch and Zendaya, their villages were destroyed too and so was mine. This was probably why we all joined with you. No one can call a place 'home' now that Herobrine has returned, it can all be taken away from you in the blink of an eye." Chris nodded his head in agreement as he removed his diamond chestplate and helmet in a chest across the room while he kept his diamond sword beside his bed. Ender placed his bow beside his bed and laid down to sleep as Chris did the same. Meanwhile, in the room beside them, Arch was sitting with her knees to her chest and reading a small book about the study of alchemy. "Wow, you're still studying that potion crap? Don't you think you've read enough?" Zendaya said as she rolled over from her bed and looked at Arch for a moment. "I can't help it, I've always been fascinated by alchemy. I'm so close to becoming a master." But Zendaya rolled her eyes and soon smiled deviously when she asked, "So, what happened between you and Chris back there?" Arch buried her face in the book to hide her red face and embarrassment while Zendaya began laughing. "Awe, that's so cute! You like him, don't ya?" Zendaya began teasing. But just before Arch could give her answer, the sound of someone screaming and an explosion came from outside. Chris suddenly came running through their door with his armor already on and his diamond sword stained in creeper blood. "CREEPERS!" Chris yelled...


	5. Chapter 5

"ARCH, GET THE TOWNSPEOPLE INSIDE!" Chris yelled as he sliced a creeper's head off while Ender shot a flaming arrow into another creeper's head. Zendaya gripped her ax tightly as threw it straight into a creeper's face. "ENDER, TAKE POSITION IN THE TOWER!" Chris yelled as he sprinted away from a creeper that was about to explode. Ender wasted no time as he quickly teleported to the top of the cobblestone tower in the center of the village and began sniping creepers. "IT'S NO USE, OUR WEAPONS ARE ONLY GONNA GET US KILLED!" Zendaya yelled as she quickly knocked a creeper back before it blew her up. Before Chris could say anything, Arch suddenly appeared with splash potions and began throwing them at the creepers. The potions would hit the creepers and begins to either slow them down long enough for Zendaya and Ender to kill them or poison them and kill them slowly. "Nice work Arch," Chris said with a smile, making Arch smile and slightly turn red. "THEY'RE TURNING AWAY! THEY'RE FALLING BACK!" a villager yelled as the rest of the villagers celebrated the victory. "We...did it?" Arch asked asked Chris celebrated with the villagers, Ender, and Zendaya. "HELL YEAH WE DID! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER WITH THOSE POTIONS!" Chris yelled as he picked up Arch in a hug, both laughing as he did so. But the laughter soon died down when they both realized what was going on. "Uh...sorry about that," Chris said nervously as he placed Arch back on the ground. "I-it's no problem," Arch said shyly with a smile. Chris smiled as he walked with Arch to the center of the village to meet with Zendaya and Ender. When they met them, Zendaya could easily tell that Arch was even more nervous around Chris than she already was before. "Come on, you know you like him," Zendaya said as she nudged Arch playfully. Arch glared at her for a moment before she returned her focus on Chris as he spoke with Ender about something. "Okay...but how do I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if-" Arch began to say before Zendaya clamped a hand over her mouth to make her stop talking. "Stop worrying, I can tell he likes you! Just go up to him and tell him!" Zendaya said as she took her hand off Arch's mouth to let her speak. "What do I say?" Arch asked nervously as Chris continued to speak to Ender. "Ask him to go on a walk with you," Zendaya replied as she gently nudged Arch towards Chris, who just now looked away from Ender and towards Arch. "Um, Chris? Would you like to...I mean you don't have to...but do you wanna take a walk with me?" Arch asked nervously, nearly having a heart attack when Chris said, "Yeah, sounds fun." Arch smiled as she and Zendaya walked back to the inn while Ender and Chris stayed behind for a moment. "I guess I owe you a couple emeralds, don't I?" Ender said as he handed Chris a couple emeralds from a wager they made. Chris grabbed the emeralds and began following Arch and Zendaya back to the inn. When he arrived, snow had already begin to lightly fall on the village, covering up the scorched earth that had been where creepers exploded. Arch was standing at the front door waiting when Chris made his way over to her and said with a smile, "Shall we?" Arch smiled as well as she and Chris began walking through the snow, arm in arm. At first the two mainly walked in silence, wondering what was on the other person's mind. The silence was broken when Chris asked, "So when did you start studying alchemy?" Arch thought for a moment before she replied, "I was interested in how powerful a person could be when he or she simply mixed plants together, they could either heal someone or turn the tides of a battle. May I ask why you became a miner?" Chris also thought about his response before he replied with a laugh, "Because I couldn't run or do enough jumping jacks to be a soldier. Mining was the next best thing for my village, plus you became stronger than a soldier by doing that." Arch nodded her head as they continued walking until they came upon a small stream with the water closest to the shore frozen over by ice. "Its beautiful," Arch said in astonishment as the moon began to shine over the ice and snow, the only sounds they could hear were their breathing and the water running in the stream. "I know," Chris said as he looked at Arch when he spoke. Arch smiled as she and Chris shared a deep and loving gaze that seemed to go on forever. Soon Arch felt herself getting closer and closer to Chris, which ended in a passionate kiss that made the two lighter than air. When they parted the first thing that either said came from Arch as she said, "I've never felt as safe as I am with you." Chris smiled as they then began enjoying the winter night sky and the cold air blowing through the air...

The next morning brought warmer temperatures but still cold enough to keep the snow on the ground. The group had been walking for about an hour now as Arch and Chris seemed to be walking a little closer to each other than the day before. "Looks like they finally became a 'thing'," Zendaya said with a laugh as she nudged Ender, who rolled his eyes as he continued walking in the snow. "So how much farther till we get there?" Arch asked as she looked around at the snowy surroundings. "Can't be too far ahead," Chris replied as he stared off into the distance, a smile soon appearing on his face. "What? What is it?" Arch as the group stared off into the distance with him, smiles soon appearing on their faces as well. There it was...the North Kingdom...they'd made it. But soon Chris's smile turned to a stern look as he began walking down the snowy path towards the castle. "Wow, our adventure's almost over! That was-" Zendaya began to say before Chris cut her off by saying, "Our adventure is far from over, I don't know about you three but I'm fighting alongside the soldiers here. Plus we have to alert the three other kingdoms of Herobrine." Zendaya groaned as Ender laughed at her displeasure. Arch shrugged her shoulders as she walked beside Chris and said with a smile, "Then it looks like we have ourselves a team of adventurers." Chris smiled as he redirected his attention at the main gate of the tower, where two guards stood with their swords drawn at the ready. "You needn't worry, we're friendly!" Ender yelled, but soon shut up when an arrow soared through the air and hit the snow next to his feet. "BACK AWAY BANDITS! YOU MAY HAVE ATTACKED THE VILLAGES AROUND HERE BUT THE NORTH KINGDOM SHALL NEVER FALL!" a guard at the gate yelled as he prepared to attack. Chris quickly drew his sword as he stood in front of Arch to protect her before he yelled, "WE'RE NOT BANDITS AND THOSE WEREN'T BANDITS THAT DESTROYED THOSE CAMPS! IT WAS HEROBRINE!" It was as if the wind stopped blowing and the snow ceased to fall as the words echoed through the air, the guards' faces were horrified. "I-if it's true, t-then the end of the world is upon us," one of the guards said in a whisper to himself before the gate began to open. "Get in, if you know of Herobrine then the king will want to see you!" a guard yelled as he gestured with his sword for the group to enter the kingdom. The group began walking through the main gate where they were eyed by the various guards posted around the wall, there were looked at as if they were freaks. "So what do we do now? The guards seem paranoid about us being here, so I don't think they'll let us anywhere near the king," Ender said as he looked around the snow covered village inside the walls of the kingdom. It seemed the villagers were all staring at them as they walked through the streets towards the castle. Before they could go any further, a messenger came running from the castle and approached Chris. "The king wishes to see you, now..."

 _In the Nether..._

"They made it sir," the hooded adviser said as he kept a safe distance from the now angry Herobrine. "IF YOU CANNOT STOP THEM FROM GETTING TO THE OTHER KINGDOMS AFTER THIS ONE, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM ALL! IF THIS HAPPENS, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE ZOMBIES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Herobrine yelled, scaring the hooded adviser for a moment before he nodded his head in understanding. The room quickly emptied as Herobrine gestured for them to leave, he now stood alone in the throne room. After a couple moments of silence a mysterious figure appeared behind him. "You called for me?" the figure asked as he stared at Herobrine for a moment, waiting for an answer. "You know your targets and you know the pay...the rest is you," Herobrine replied, the mysterious figure turning and walking out of the throne room. "You may have reached the North Kingdom, but you will find it is very difficult to convince that _ice-brain_..."


	6. Chapter 6

All eyes of the court were on the four strangers as they entered the throne room of the castle, not to mention the place was freezing. "Damn, I thought it was cold outside!" Zendaya said to herself as she walked with Chris, Arch, and Ender to the throne, where it was turned and the king had his back to them. "Who dares allow these strangers into my kingdom?" the king said as he still kept his back to the group. "We bring a message that you should heed: a great evil approaches and your people are unprepared for battle," Chris said as he approached the throne, only to be pushed back by two guards with swords pointed at his chest. "The North Kingdom has always endured through even the most heinous uprisings and we shall remain this way! What news could possibly threaten us?" the North King said with a laugh, his advisers located around the throne laughing with him as well. "Herobrine," Chris said, making the entire throne room fall silent. All the advisers looked at the king for a moment before the king said, "All but the newcomers, leave." The advisers heeded the kings words and began filing out of the throne room, leaving the group alone with the North King. "Tell me, boy, what do you know of Herobrine?" the North King finally said as he broke the silence. "That he's responsible for countless villages' destruction," Chris replied. The North King was silent as he suddenly turned to reveal himself to the group. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Zendaya said as the North King turned and revealed himself to be...a snow golem with a golden crown and golden armor. "What? Is something wrong?" the North King asked as he approached the stunned Zendaya and began circling her. "Do I frighten you all?" the Snow King asked as he switched his attention to Arch, who began backing away from it. "I suppose I do, but this is not my normal form...I was once a mortal like you four. But... _he..._ did this to me!" the Snow King yelled as he turned his attention to Chris. "Then you have all the reason to pick up arms and fight against him!" Chris yelled as he gestured to his own diamond sword. "...There is no hope for us. No one has ever fought Herobrine and survived," the North King said with sorrow as he gazed out a window that overlooked the whole kingdom. "I have," Chris said, making the North King's jack-o-lantern eyes light up with hope. "Then there is hope after all, but if you four are to fight then you'll need training. You with the bow will train with the finest archers I have, you with the blade will train with the greatest soldiers I have to offer, you with the vast knowledge of alchemy with speak to my scholars to further your knowledge, and you with the ax will train with my swiftest and most clever scouts," the North King said with happiness as the group split up and went with his/her assigned tutors. But as each person trained with his/her tutors they could only think about the approaching doom that was lurking over the horizon...

The night brought cold winds and snow slowly falling from the sky as Chris was the only one still training in the late hours of the night. The castle was quiet due to almost everyone sleeping, all but one. Arch slowly walked out from the castle and into the courtyard where Chris was training with his sword and a dummy. "Chris, I think you've trained for long enough," Arch said quietly as she walked through the snow towards Chris. But he continued to swipe his sword at the dummy as he replied, "No, Herobrine could be raised a force large enough to attack here." As he spoke his sword strikes became stronger and stronger at the thought of Herobrine. "I've already lost everything to him! HE'S TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" The sword slashed the dummy with great power and fury as the dummy began to crack from the force of the blows while Arch watched from a safe distance from his blade. "HE KILLED FRIENDS, BURNED MY VILLAGE TO THE GROUND, AND KILLED MY FAMILY!" Chris yelled as he struck the dummy one last time, shattering the dummy into pieces. Chris stabbed the blade into the ground as he fell to his knees in the snow, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Arch saw him fall to his knees and quickly ran to his side before embracing him in a hug, Chris soon returning the hug as well. "I can't lose you too," Chris whispered into Arch's ear, making her hug Chris even harder. "You won't have to, I promise we'll get through this," Arch said as she parted with Chris to speak to him. Chris smiled as Arch helped him back onto his feet and grabbed his sword for him. The two then proceeded their chambers for the night...

"THE MOBS ARE ATTACKING!" a guard yelled from his watchtower before an enderman appeared and knocked him from the tower to the ground below. Ray shot up from the bed, grabbed his diamond sword, dawned his diamond helmet and chestplate, and ran out of his quarters to get the others. Ender, Arch, and Zendaya were already prepared with their gear when Chris came running to them. "ENDER AND ZENDAYA, GO GET THE TOWNSPEOPLE TO SAFETY! ARCH, COME WITH ME!" Chris said as he gestured for Arch to follow him to the wall. Ender and Zendaya nodded their heads as they took off running out the entrance to the castle and to the town around the castle. "Arch, did you read anything in one of those books we can use?" Ray asked as he and Arch ran into the castle's armory. "Yeah but...it was never tested-" Arch began to say before Chris said, "Then it looks like we're testing it out now! What do we need?" Arch was hesitant for a moment before she began pointing out all the materials and supplies they needed before making their ways to the wall, where the archers were struggling to keep the hordes back. When Arch and Chris appeared they began working on building the strange contraption. The archers glanced over between shooting arrows to see the strange weapon the two were building. "IT'S LOADED!" Chris yelled as he placed a third TNT block into the front of the contraption. Arch nodded her head as she flipped a small switch, which ignited two separate TNT block inside of a large Obsidian structure. Before any of the archers could ask anything, a small explosion occurred inside of the Obsidian structure and sent a now primed TNT block soaring through the air and into the middle of a horde of mobs before it exploded. "HOLY CRAP IT WORKED!" Chris yelled as he and Arch hugged, the two laughing in celebration. "Uh, not to rain on your parade but..," an archer said as he pointed to the still approaching horde of mobs. "Arch will show you how to build this, you build it while I round up a group of able-bodied fighters and we defend the main gate," Chris said as he took off running down the stairs before Arch caught up with him. "Be careful," Arch said before she kissed Chris on the cheek and returned to the archers to show them how to make the cannon. Chris smiled as he continued down the stairs and towards the main gate, where a couple warriors and townspeople with weapons of their own were waiting. "WE MUST DEFEND THIS GATE AT ALL COSTS! LET'S SHOW THESE MOBS THAT WE WILL NOT FALL SO EASILY!" Chris yelled, the warriors and armed townspeople yelling their approvals before they followed him out into the battlefield...


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: TheFanficCritic1337 - Razor (real name is unknown)**

 **Idondoshit - Aaron** RebelWingsProduction97 - **Spear**

"That's the last of the townspeople," Ender said as he helped the last civilian into a large temple, the safest place in the city. "Good, now let's get back to the fight before-" Zendaya said before a skeleton's arrow whizzed past her and into a wall next to her. "CREEPERS BLEW HOLES IN THE WALLS! THE MOBS ARE IN THE CITY!" an archer yelled before a zombie knocked him off the wall and to the ground below. "Alright Zendaya let's get-" Ender began to say before a shadow was casted over the two, both turning to see a shadowy figure standing on the roof of a house and looking out to the approaching mobs. A light from a nearby torch revealed the characters appearance: grey baseball cap, black leather jacket (unzipped), white T-shirt, jeans, red sneakers, blonde hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. The mysterious figure leaped down from the roof and began charging towards one of the skeletons as it readied an arrow. The figure knocked the skeleton's head off and claimed the bow with the arrow drawn before shooting it into a zombie's face. "Whoever this guy is, he's pretty good!" Zendaya said with a laugh as she drew her ax and charged at the mobs to help the mysterious figure. Ender helped as well by firing arrows rapidly into the horde of various mobs. "Hey, I never got your name!" Zendaya said as she swung her ax into a zombie's head when she spoke. "Razor, and let's leave it at that," the mysterious figure replied as he ripped the bow from a dead skeleton and tore an arrow from a zombie's head to use. "ZENDAYA, LOOK OUT!" Ender yelled, Zendaya turning around to see a creeper a foot or two away from her. Before it could explode a sudden ball of pure void energy shot past her and into the creeper, knocking it back to a safe distance to explode. Zendaya turned to see Razor revealing a left hand corrupted by void magic. "What the hell?" Zendaya said to herself before she gripped her ax and became more aware.

Chris pulled his diamond sword out of an enderman's dead body as a soldier rushed to his side to inform him about the hole in the wall. "Get the volunteers to rebuild the hole while the soldiers and I continue to hold the mobs back!" Chris said as he readied his sword to continue fighting, the soldier nodding his head as he turned and began calling for the volunteers to follow him back to the wall to begin repairs. "WE CAN'T HOLD THEM BACK MUCH LONGER, OUR NUMBERS OUR DWINDLING!" a soldier yelled before an arrow nailed him in the heart and killed him instantly. "Damn...FALL BACK TO THE MAIN WALL AND TAKE UP DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" Chris yelled to the remaining soldiers as they began falling back to the main gate. Meanwhile the volunteers had just finished repairing the hole in the wall when they were ordered to fall back into the city. "ARCH, HOW MANY OF THOSE CANNONS HAVE YOU AND THE ARCHERS BUILT?" Chris called up to Arch, who replied, "A COUPLE DOZEN! WE'LL FIRE WHEN THEY'RE IN RANGE! THE ARCHERS WILL PICK OFF THE STRAGGLERS WHILE YOU AND THE SOLDIERS FIGHT THE MOBS IN THE CITY!" Chris nodded his head as he lead a group of soldiers into the streets to fight off the mobs. "We need to fire miss-" one of the archers began to say before Arch glared at him for a moment. "We fire on my command," Arch said as she gazed out from the wall across the battlefield, where the mobs kept getting closer and closer. "NOW!" Arch screamed as she flipped the switches and shot the primed block of TNT through the air and into a large group of mobs, the rest of the archers doing the same with their cannons and picking off the surviving mobs with their arrows. "LOOK AT THEM RUN!" an archer yelled as the mobs began to fall back to nether portals. Meanwhile Chris pulled his sword out of the last zombie's head when he noticed the stranger with Ender and Zendaya. "Who the hell is he?" Chris asked as he gestured to Razor with his diamond sword. "Razor, he saved our asses back there," Ender said as he gestured to Razor with his bow. Before Chris could say anything else he heard Arch come running towards him from behind. "THEY'RE FALLING BACK! WE DID IT!" Arch said as she jumped into Chris's arms, who fell to the ground due to how much momentum Arch had when she jumped into his arms. "So, you in for an adventure?" Zendaya asked Razor as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity...

"We cannot begin to thank you for your service," the North King said before a crowd of the volunteers, soldiers, and archers who protected the city while the civilians praised them. Chris, Zendaya, Ender, and Razor stood next to the North King on a stage as he addressed his kingdom while each wore different medals to honor them. "I know of your quest, noble adventurers, and I can only give you safe passage to the edge of our land along with fresh supplies and weapons. There were also volunteers willing to aid your quest...but they are but farmers, miners, or adventurers like yourselves," the North King said as he gestured to a group of people standing offstage with gear at the ready. Chris glanced over to them before he returned his focus to the North King as he wrapped up his speech to the people. "But these adventurers are only the beginning! ALL THOSE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR OUR WORLD, JOIN THE ARMY!" The people began cheering loudly as a small booth opened up next to the stage to allow people to begin signing up for the military. Meanwhile, Chris stepped off the stage and made his way over to the volunteers. The first volunteer was a young man about 6'4, green eyes, shoulder length black hair, wore an Army of Two ying-yang mask, and a black trench coat. The young man was also armed an enchanted diamond sword with sharpness IV and Fire aspect II, a diamond chest plate with protection III, and a bow with infinity. "What do they call you?" Chris asked as he stood before the young man as he replied, "Aaron." Chris placed a friendly hand on Aaron's shoulder and said, "Welcome to our team." He then proceeded to the next volunteer, a man with black shaggy hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes, black shirt underneath his purple jacket, gray pants, white Nikes, and a sliver chain necklace. "What is your-" Chris began to say before Zendaya exclaimed, "SPEAR!" The man laughed as he walked past Chris and towards Zendaya, where she met him with a friendly hug. "I thought you perished in the village when the mobs attacked!" Spear said as he and Zendaya parted from the hug. "I could say the same for you!" Zendaya replied with a laugh as Chris stood back to let the two have space. "Anytime you two," Ender said with a laugh as he picked up and distributed the last of the supplies the North King had given them. Chris smiled as he looked to Arch and asked with a smile, "You sure you wanna continue? You defended this city pretty well and-" Chris was cut off by Arch pulling him in for a kiss, soon after saying, "You're stuck with me no matter what, I'm not that shy girl you met with Ender anymore." Chris smiled as he, Arch, Zendaya, Ender, Spear, and Razor began making their ways through the city streets as people waved and wished them the best of luck...


	8. Chapter 8

"We went from freezing our asses off to feeling like we stepping into Hell!" Ender yelled as the group trekked across the blistering desert sands. "The South Kingdom can't be too far off, we have to keep going," Chris said as he helped Arch up a large hill of sand. "This wouldn't be so hard if we still had water to drink or food to eat," Razor said as he went over what little supplies they had left from when they left the North Kingdom. The journey was unkind to the adventurers as it seemed Herobrine sent more and more mobs everyday into the mortal world to stop them in their endeavor. As the group continued to walk across the sand Spear noticed Zendaya starting to fall behind from the group, leading him to ask, "You alright?" Before Zendaya could reply she suddenly felt her body go limp and her vision go completely dark, she'd passed out from the heat. Spear caught her before she hit the ground and called out to the others, "ZENDAYA PASSED OUT!" Before anyone could say anything Ender suddenly passed out and fell to the sand while everyone went to Spear and Zendaya. "Great, now Ender is passed out!" Chris said with a tone of weariness as Arch approached him. "Chris, are you okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on Chris's shoulder just as he instantly collapsed to the sand, out cold. "CHRIS!" Arch screamed as she fell to her knees next to Chris's unconscious body. Just before any of the conscious members of the group could do anything, they heard the neighing of horses coming from the distance. "GET READY, THEY MAY BE BANDITS!" Ghost yelled as he drew his diamond sword. Everyone began taking up defensive positions as the sound of the approaching horses became closer and closer until they appeared over a large sand hill. To the group's surprise the people on horseback were only villagers scouting the desert sands for anything they could use in their village. "Place the unconscious ones on the backs of our horses while the rest of you ride with us," one of the villagers said as he gestured for the group to come closer to them. Arch was hesitant for a moment before she finally began dragging Chris towards one of the villagers, who got off his horse and helped her drag Chris to the horse and put him on the back. The Spear and Razor soon did the same with Zendaya and Ender before getting on the spare horses the villagers brought with them. "We find travelers like yourselves all the time and have made it our duty to find them before the desert swallows them," a villager said as he helped Arch onto his horse. "We can't thank you enough for this," Arch said as the villager she shared a horse with passed her a canteen of water. "It is no trouble, you all must come back to our village to recover," the villager said with a smile as they all began riding back to their village.

Chris awoke to Arch sleeping next to him, a window behind her showed it was late in the evening. "I kinda like this, I could get use to this," Chris said with a laugh as Arch awoke to see him standing from the bed. "Oh thank goodness you're okay," Arch said as she quickly stood from the bed and embraced Chris in a hug. "Let me guess: Zendaya, Ender, and I passed out, villagers showed up and helped you guys, and now we're in their village," Chris said as he looked around for a moment and then back to Arch. "You guessed right," Arch said with a smile as she and Chris exited the villager's house and made their way to where the others were waiting. The others were in the largest of the village buildings where they were being fed like kings and drinking the cleanest water they'd ever felt pass their lips. But as Chris and Arch walked through the village streets, Chris felt uneasy about the villagers as they all stared at the two of them. "They're watching us...why?" Chris asked to Arch quietly, who shrugged her shoulders in response. Chris looked around again before he whispered to Arch, "Stay by my side, I've got a bad feeling." Arch smiled when Chris draped an arm over her and brought her in closer as she said, "Like I want to be anywhere else." Chris and Arch walked into the house where the others were eating, where the villagers inside were watching the group the whole time. "They're not just watching us," Chris said to himself as he sat down with Arch next to Ender and Spear. "Dude, there you are. These villagers are starting to freak me out, man," Spear whispered to Chris as he looked around the room. "Why are they watching us so closely?" Ghost asked as he just noticed how closely the villagers were watching them. "It might be about that temple outside," Razor said as he gestured out a window towards a sandstone temple a couple yards away from the village. "What temple is that dedicated to?" Chris asked, his answer soon being given when the villagers in the building with them suddenly drew swords and surrounded them. "...Didn't see that coming...at all," Ghost said as he and the others stood from the table with their hands up in surrender. "Come with us, now," a villager said as he gestured with the tip of his sword for the group to start walking.

"Okay, now I wish I didn't know what the temple was for," Chris said as he looked down a large hole leading to a strange temple. "You seven will do nicely as offerings to Him, which is why we let you keep your weapons and armor...He does not like prey that doesn't put up a fight," a villager said as he and the other villagers began giving the group their gear back. "Who's _He_ exactly?" Chris asked as he gazed down to the portal, noticing Arch's look of horror when she saw the portal. "No...not there...IT'S A PORTAL TO THE-" Arch began to say before a villager pushed her over the edge and into the portal. "ARCH!" Chris yelled as he immediately jumped down after her, the others soon following behind him when the villagers forced them. One by one, each fell through the portal and fell into...the End.

Chris hit the ground with a thud as Arch landed on top of him, accidentally using him as a cushion. "Oops, sorry Chris," Arch said as she stood to her feet and helped Chris to his feet. "N-no problem," Chris said as he rubbed his back in pain for a moment before he looked around. It was true, the portal did lead to the End but there was no sign of the Ender Dragon yet. "We gotta find cover or a way out before the Ender Dragon finds us," Chris said as he looked around, Arch nodding her head in agreement. Chris then heard Ender calling out to everyone to get them to meet in the center of the floating landmass. "Okay, we've got two options: build shelter and avoid fighting while we starve to death or fight the Ender Dragon," Razor said as he gestured out into the nothingness around them. "We don't have a choice anymore," Chris said as he took a defensive stance in front of Arch as all eyes looked to the sky in horror. The Ender Dragon was circling around them for an attack...


	9. Chapter 9

"GET TO COVER!" Ray yelled as he dove out of the way of the Ender Dragon as it swooped down to try and attack them. Spear and Zendaya quickly dug a small hole with a single opening to allow just the group to enter the hiding place. Ray was the last to jump down into the hole when they then began trying to think of a plan. "Anyone know of a way to get back to the real world?" Zendaya asked as she kept an eye on the opening to make sure the Ender Dragon didn't know where they were. "It's impossible, we'd have to slay the Ender Dragon to get out of this realm," Arch said as she shook her head in defeat. "Then why don't we do it?" Razor asked as he gripped his sword tightly and began walking towards the opening when Ender stopped him and said, "That's the Ender Dragon, not a freaking creeper or zombie." Chris nodded his head as he began trying to think of any ideas that could help them, unfortunately finding none and soon coming to the deadly truth. The only way through the End...was through the Ender Dragon. "What happens if we slay the Ender Dragon?" Chris finally asked Arch, who looked at him suspiciously for a moment before she replied, "A portal opens up and the people who slay it are rewarded with a ton of XP." Chris was silent for a moment as he looked at the ground and then to Ender before he said, "I need you, Zendaya, and Razor to take out those crystals on top of those Obsidian pillars, it obviously draws power from them. Spear, Ghost, and Arch will weaken that thing. I'll draw it's attention while you guys do that and buy you some time." Everyone but Razor and Ghost looked at Chris as if he was crazy before he suddenly gripped his diamond sword and charged out of the hiding spot. "HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE! COME GET ME!" Chris began to yell and flail his arms around to try and grab the Ender Dragon's attention. The dragon bought the bait and began circling Chris before it dove for an attack, barely missing him before it flew into the sky to try and attack again. Meanwhile Ender readied his bow and shot an arrow through the air and nailed the crystal atop the first Obsidian pillar. Next, Zendaya mined a couple blocks from the ground and stacked them until she reached the top of the second pillar to which she then proceeded to destroy the crystal. Razor climbed to the top of the last pillars and destroyed the crystals before signaling to Arch, Spear, and Ghost that the last of the crystals were destroyed. "Alright Arch, do you have any potions we can use?" Ghost asked as he began firing arrows from his bow at the Ender Dragon. "I've got a couple poison throw-potions, a couple healing potions, and an invisibility potion," Arch replied as she showed the potions to the two men. "Okay, give the throw-potions to Razor while you keep the others just in case," Ghost said just as Arch looked behind him to see Chris running from the Ender Dragon as he yelled, "FEEL FREE TO HELP ME AT ANY TIME! I REALLY DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING A SACRIFICE TO A DRAGON!" Arch quickly ran to where Razor was just now climbing down from an Obsidian tower, gave him the throw-potions, and told him what to do. "Got it," Razor said as he quickly began climbing up a different Obsidian tower to gain a vantage point over the Ender Dragon. "CHRIS, LEAD THE DRAGON TO RAZOR!" Arch screamed, Chris nodding his head as he changed course towards the pillar Razor was on top of. Razor readied the throw-potions as he waited for the opportune moment to throw the potion and hit the Ender Dragon. "RAZOR I SWEAR TO NOTCH IF YOU DON'T THROW THAT POTION I'LL-" Chris yelled in anger just as Razor threw one of the poison throw-potions straight into the Ender Dragon's face, making it roar and fly away to avoid another strike. "IT'S BLINDED!" Razor yelled from atop the pillar, giving the rest of the group a boost in confidence.

"Then all we have to do is deal the final blow," Chris said as he looked up to see the Ender Dragon flying back down in an attempted strike. He quickly jumped out of the dragon's way but unfortunately lost his sword in the process when the dragon struck the ground and sent him flying. The diamond sword spun through the air before sticking into the ground next to Arch, scaring her momentarily. "CHRIS!" Ender yelled as all eyes went to the Ender Dragon as it landed and began slowly approaching Chris, who was backing away slowly from the beast. He looked back to see the edge getting closer and closer and himself without a weapon. Everyone, including Chris, seemed to be stunned in fear at the dragon closing in for the kill. Arch looked to the sword and then back to the dragon before grabbing the sword, yanking it from the ground, and then charging at the dragon. Arch's heart was racing as every step she took brought her closer and closer to the dragon from behind, her moment gaining as she suddenly found herself leaping into the air with the sword raised over her head. "AHHH!" Arch screamed as she brought the diamond down down right between the Ender Dragon's eyes, killing it in seconds. The End was quiet as Arch fell off the Ender Dragon with Chris's diamond sword still in her hands as the Ender Dragon began to rise into the sky in a ball of light. When it disappeared, the portal back to the normal world opened behind them but no one made their ways to it yet. All eyes, including Chris's eyes, were on Arch as she stood breathing heavily from the running and stabbing the Ender Dragon. After a long period of dead silence, the group erupted with cheers for Arch as Chris shot up from the ground and gave her a bear hug. "YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED THE ENDER DRAGON!" Chris said in happiness as Arch giggled and laughed in his arms. Before she could say anything Chris met lips with hers and embraced her in a passionate kiss, making her mind at ease from the whole ordeal. "You two coming?" Spear called out with a laugh while Zendaya stood next to him, shaking her head. 'Why can't he do that with me?' Zendaya asked as she looked down at Spear, quickly looking away when Spear suddenly looked up at her. When the two parted, both were smiling as they both felt true bliss. "What do you say? Wanna stay here and revel in the victory or get back to the real world?" Chris asked in a playful tone as he picked up Arch bridal style and carried her to the portal. "Wherever you're going," Arch replied with a smile as the two stepped into the portal, leaving the End and hopefully never coming back.

 _Meanwhile_

"T-they what?" the adviser asked as an enderman informed him of the Ender Dragon's demise. The adviser paced nervously around when the enderman left, he was trying to think of a good way to tell his master that wouldn't invoke his wrath. After a couple minutes he could see no way around it and began making his way to the throne room where Herobrine was sitting upon his throne. "Master, the Ender Dragon has-" the adviser began to say before Herobrine suddenly began to laugh. "That dragon was merely a pawn in our game of chess, they may have this victory but it shall be their last! Send...the Ender Warrior!"


	10. Chapter 10

**ShadydaPiratefox - Katniss**

"Anyone know where we are?" Zendaya asked as the group appeared in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by hills and a small stream next to them. "Not a clue, we're not on the map," Ghost said as he checked his map and couldn't see anything that looked familiar. "Then it looks like we're lost," Ender said as he looked around in all directions before looking back at the group. "This area...feels off," Chris said as he looked around for a moment before shooting a look in a direction where he heard the sound of someone stepping on grass. "Really quick, what does the South Kingdom practice?" Chris asked Arch as he gripped his diamond sword tightly and stood in front of her in a protective stance. "H-hunger games..." Arch replied as she turned her head at the sound of someone whispering from behind a hill. Before anyone in the group could say anything a figure shot out from behind cover and charged straight at Chris with an enchanted diamond axe raised to strike. Before the figure could strike Arch lobbed a potion in the person's direction and temporarily blinded them. "Who the hell are you?" Chris asked as he placed the tip of the diamond sword against the figure's throat as she revealed herself. It looked to only be a 14 year old girl (foxy skin on planet Minecraft by Qayzar) armed with an enchanted diamond axe along with a few potions she kept in a belt. "Wow, you need an alliance to take own a 14 year old girl? That's pretty lame," the teen said as she pushed away Chris's diamond sword and stood to her feet. "We're not taking part in these games, we're here to speak with the Southern King," Spear said sternly as the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Besides, I could kill a little twerp like you in seconds," Razor said as he glared at the teen. "I'm not twerp, I'm Katniss," the teen said as she rolled her eyes at Razor's threat. "Alright Katniss, we need to see the Southern King and warn him about an impending threat that could put a serious damper on these idiotic Hunger Games," Chris said as he sheathed his diamond sword. "Sorry dude, no one sees the king unless you win the Hunger Games. So unless you plan on killing all your friends and me then you're not gonna see him," Katniss said with a cocky smile, earning Chris's glare. "We don't have time for this, let's just find the kingdom and push our way through," Spear said, Zendaya nodding her head in agreement. Chris thought for a moment before he shook his head and said, "They're not zombies, they're guards that'll push back." Once again, Katniss scoffed as she said, "So why don't ya play along with the Hunger Games and fight? You guys seem like you can handle-" Before Katniss could finish her statement an arrow soared through the air and nailed the ground beside her foot. "AMBUSH!" Katniss yelled as she raised her ax and prepared to attack when a sudden group of fighters appeared and charged at the group. Chris didn't hesitate as he kicked a fighter back before he could attack Arch. Ender began teleporting around the fighters to strike from behind, Razor's cursed hand began firing balls of End power towards the fighters, Spear and Zendaya began fighting back to back so no one could sneak up on them, and Ghost headbutted a fighter before stumbling back and muttering, "Bad idea, bad idea, really bad idea." Arch fumbled around in her inventory before she pulled out a couple splash-potions of poison and began throwing them at the fighters. One hit it's target and made him fall to the ground, groaning in pain. "Like I said, you guys seem like you know how to fight!" Katniss said as she swung her ax and nailed one of the fighters in the back, killing him instantly. "NICE ONE!" Ghost said as he grabbed a fighter and used him as a human shield when another fighter shot an arrow at him. "THEY'RE TOO STRONG, FALL BACK!" a fighter yelled, the others following the order as they took off running. "YEAH, RUN YA PANSIES!" Spear yelled, Zendaya rolling her eyes as she watched him do so. "They'll be back, we need to get to the castle," Katniss said as she began walking, gesturing for them to follow. "Hold up, why should we let a 15 year old girl on this journey? It's way too-" Ender began to say until he remembered what had just happened 5 seconds ago. "Forget it, let's go," Ender grumbled as the group followed Katniss back towards the Southern Castle. "Anyone got an aspirin or something?" Ghost said as he rubbed his head where he headbutted the fighter.

The Southern Kingdom was basically a dog-eat-dog society, you couldn't trust anyone there. The guards there did nothing but make sure no one took their money or broke into the castle. But a few years ago, the king came up with a solution to the problems by hosting an annual Hunger Games with all the more recently convicted criminals as the contestants. As Katniss lead the group through the streets Chris could see the people giving them stares as if they were planning on mugging them when they least expected it, leading him to pull Arch close to him. "Yeah I got busted for lifting some golden apples from the market and apparently that means an instant ticket to the Hunger Games," Katniss said with a tone of pride as they finally arrived at the main gates of the Southern Castle. "Halt, you all don't look to be the victors of the Hunger Games...state your business or leave," a guard called out from a tower overlooking the main gate. "No, but we're here to warn the Southern King about the evil one's approach," Chris called up to the guard, who was silent for a moment as he thought. "Alright, you may enter!" the guard called down to the group, the gates beginning to open for the group. But to their surprise the Southern King was waiting behind the castle gates with a worried expression on his face. "You all, get in here now!" the Southern King said with a shaky voice as he gestured for Chris and the group to enter the castle, sealing the gates behind them once they were through. "Y-you know of _his_ return?" the Southern King said once again in a shaky voice, he looked as if he was about to have a heart attack at any moment. "Yes sir, you know of this?" Ray replied as he eyed the king curiously for a moment. "I've know for years that he'd return! That's why I've been preparing! Follow me, brave warriors, and I will show you what I think might be...the key to ending this!" the Southern King said with a crazed look on his face as he gestured for the group to follow him into the castle's library/alchemy lab. "Chris, something seems off about this guy," Arch said as she walked closely with Chris, who pulled her in tightly as he watched the king suspiciously...


	11. Chapter 11

"I knew he was crazy...BUT I DIDN'T THINK HE'D FORCE US INTO A GAME OF SPLEEF!" Chris yelled in anger as servants handed him a leather helmet and chestplate dyed blue for the Blue Team. His teammates were Arch, Ghost, and Ender while the Red Team held four of the most recently convicted fighters. "What's Spleef anyway?" Chris asked once he put on the gear and grabbed a shovel. "Spleef is a game where you dig the floor out from underneath your opponent, making them fall to a platform below to which they are eliminated," Arch said while Chris handed her a shovel as well. "Alright, so kick ass and win? Sounds easy," Ghost said with a cocky smile as Chris told the servants they were ready to begin. They were lead down a series of hallways that seemed to go deeper and deeper underground until they reached what looked to be an arena with snow as the ground. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE SPLEEF ARENA!" the Southern King yelled, a hidden crowd cheering and applauding as Chris and his team entered the arena, the opposing team entering the arena as well. "Alright, you all know the rules...and if you don't you're screwed! BEGIN!" the Southern King yelled, a horn sounding and the game had begun. The enemy team quickly charged at Chris and his team with their shovels at the ready. "DIG AROUND US! BLOCK THEIR PATH!" Arch yelled, the team quickly digging away the snow around them to keep the enemy team at bay while they came up with a plan. But this failed when an enemy teammate jumped towards Arch to strike her with a shovel, Chris stopping this when he hit the enemy and sent him into the lava below. "ONE DOWN, 3 MORE TO GO!" the Southern King yelled as some of the crowd booed while the others applauded. "JESUS CHRIST! OUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINE!" Ghost yelled as he backed away before an enemy could dig the ground from underneath him and send him to the lava below. "SCREW IT, I'M GOING IN!" Chris yelled as he jumped from the platform they were standing on and began digging the ground in front of the other team. One's luck ran out as he plummeted to the lava below when Chris dug a block out from underneath him. "ONCE THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Chris yelled as he pointed to the Southern King with his shovel before he jumped back before one of the remaining enemy players could knock him into the lava. "Oh believe me, I'm anticipating it," the Southern King said with a demented smile while he watched from a safe position. Finally, the last player on the enemy team had been knocked into the lava when Ghost cleverly dug the enemy player into a corner and left him no choice but to just end it himself and jump into the lava. "ALRIGHT, WE PLAYED YOUR STUPID GAMES! NOW TELL US WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!" Chris yelled as the door opened and the group left the arena to get out before something bad happened.

"You've got three seconds...THREE SECONDS!...To tell us what you're hiding from everyone!" Chris growled as he stomped towards the Southern King as he backed into a wall. "Alright, alright...you really believe this is the first time Herobrine tried to take over the mortal world? Why do you think there are only four kings? There were four fighters that rose up against the tyrannical king of evil and soon banished him to the Nether- *cough-cough-cough!*" the Southern King began to say before coughing into a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket, it soon being coated with blood. "Hand me that *cough* golden apple will you dear?" the Southern King asked Arch as he pointed to a chest behind her. She nodded her head as she opened the chest, grabbed the apple, and handed it to the Southern King. "The battle did not come with its setbacks. Each of us was hurt/cursed in our own ways as you've seen with the Northern King's appearance. I suffered a wound to the gut and lung while being cursed with voices," the Southern King said as he ate the apple slowly to still be able to speak with the adventurers. "Voices?" Arch asked in disbelief while Chris rolled his eyes and began looking around the room at his surroundings. "What did you do with the others?" Chris finally asked when he remembered they'd been separated when they first walked into the castle. "They're all sitting comfortably in the dining hall, feasting without any knowledge of what you all just went through. But while they do that, it's high time I finally showed you something that will benefit a warrior like yourself...the Armor of Heroes!" the Southern King said as he pressed a hidden button, a small bookcase sliding aside to reveal a set of diamond armor glowing with enchantment on an armor stand. "I wore this armor myself when I went into battle and I'd be honored if you wore it into battle, it's a dishonor for it to simply gather dust," the Southern King said as he walked over to the armor, removed the helmet, and handed it to Chris. "What's this?" Ender asked from across the room as he inspected a large structure made of glowstone. "Ah, that's the portal to the Aither. But I could never figure out how to create such a thing," the Southern King began to explain to Ender, Chris, and Ghost while Arch studied the glowstone structure while he spoke. She soon began breaking down the structure and reforming it into a different shape while the men spoke a couple feet from her, completely oblivious to what she was doing. Once she finished she walked over to a chest to pick up a bucket of water just as the Southern King noticed what she was doing. "Miss, what do you think you're-" he began to ask before Arch put the water into the glowstone structure, it suddenly flashing and revealing...THE PORTAL! "In all my years...it was so simple...and yet, there it is," the Southern King said in a trance-like state of mind as he slowly approached the portal. "So what's on the other side?" Ghost asked as he eyed the portal for a moment. "It's paradise! The Nether is our hell while the Aither is our eternal paradise! Only heroes of our time earn the right to ascend into the Aither and join their brothers and sisters in protecting the world! But...we lost their support when the design of the portal was lost, which is why Herobrine has had no problem in fighting in the mortal world. Arch, how did you know how to build the portal?!" the Southern King exclaimed as he looked to Arch with a crazed expression on his face. "I...don't really know, it just seemed right to me," Arch replied as she slowly backed away from the insane king. Before the Southern King could say anything else, a wounded guard stumbled into the room and yelled, "HEROBRINE'S FORCES ARE AT THE FRONT GATES!" Chris looked to the guard for a moment before turning and gazing upon the Armor of Heroes. "Never a better time to use it," Chris said with a smile as he gave his diamond armor to Arch and dawned the Armor of Heroes...


	12. Chapter 12

dragonspinner35 - **Savion**

"GET THE TOWNSPEOPLE TO SAFETY! WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO THE CASTLE, MEN STAY OUTSIDE AND FIGHT!" a guard yelled as he sliced a skeleton's head off while dodging an arrow from another. Chris, Arch, Ghost, and Ender came running out of the castle just in time to see Zendaya sneak attack a zombie from above with her ax. Razor emerged from a house when he kicked a zombie through the door and throwing a sword into an enderman's face. Katniss jumped over a small wall and kicked a spider back into a creeper, one of which exploded on contact. "Took you guys long enough," Spear said with a smile as he kicked a creeper from a ledge into a large group of zombies, sending pieces of zombie everywhere. "Arch, rebuild the defenses on the walls while Ender and Razor cover you. I'll lead the charge from the ground with the civilian militia," Chris said as Arch nodded her head and began running towards the wall with Razor and Ender following behind her. "Good luck trying to convince the people to fight with you," Katniss said as she gestured to the various men running away screaming from the attacking mobs. She was about to say something else until she noticed the armor Chris was wearing, becoming speechless at its sight. "Is that...the Armor of Heroes?" Katniss finally asked, some of the men running away stopping when they heard Katniss mention the armor. "It's the armor!" a man yelled as the rest of the retreating men stopped running and gathered around. Chris looked at his comrades before returning his focus to the men gathering around him. "LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO HOLD THIS POSITION! GATHER UP WOODEN PLANKS AND COBBLESTONE TO BUILD A SMALL WALL WE CAN DEFEND! THE CASTLE WALLS ARE CURRENTLY UNDEFENDED, OUR WALL WILL BUY THEM TIME TO REPAIR THE DEFENSES BEFORE WE CAN FALL BACK BEHIND THE WALLS OF THE CASTLE!" Chris yelled, men nodding their heads as they began scrambling around to find the supplies to build the wall 4 blocks high. "WHILE THEY GRAB THE MATERIALS, THE REST OF YOU ARE WITH ME!" Chris yelled as he drew his diamond sword and charged at the mob horde, the men yelling their approval as they too charged with their weapons at the mobs. Arch had just reached the first of the defenses she had to repair when she saw Chris leading the town's militia towards the mobs. "You just wanna die for the bastard," Razor said with a small laugh. "That's Chris for ya," Ender said as Arch watched with a smile on her face before remembering her task and beginning to work. Meanwhile, Chris had just sliced a creeper's head off while a man behind him tackled a skeleton to the ground before it could shoot Chris. "How long will it take to build the wall?" Chris asked the man as he helped the man to his feet. "They said at least 10 minutes," the man replied while Spear sliced a skeleton in half. "Dang, looks like we'll be cutting it close," Chris said as he swung at a zombie to keep it at bay for a moment. "INCOMING!" Spear yelled as he pointed at a flashing creeper. Chris was just able to push the man out of the way before the creeper exploded and sent Chris backwards a couple feet. "Let's hope those defenses are almost ready," Chris said under his breath as he stood to his feet and prepared himself to fight...

 _Inside the Castle_

The Southern King had just packed the last of his various health potions and golden apples when he gazed over to the Aither portal for a moment. "Time to save my own skin while those fools fight for their own demise," the Southern King said as he began making his way towards a secret exit that lead to a set of rails with a waiting mine cart. But as he walked by the portal, he suddenly noticed it begin to make strange noises and sounds. He stared for a moment before he shrugged and continued his way towards the secret escape and soon stopping once again when the noise echoed around the room but even louder. Without warning the portal flashed with a shockwave and the Southern King was thrown to the ground by the force of the shockwave and blinded by the flash. When he regained his sight he became startled when he saw a young man about 6'4 with sky blue eyes and wearing a green flannel shirt, black jeans, brown boots, and a scar on his left cheek. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about this young man...except for the angel wings on his back!

"You," the young man said as he pointed at the now terrified Southern King. The Southern King nodded his head as he shook in fear of being attacked by the mysterious young man. "You built this portal? Why have you summoned me?" the young man asked as he watched the trembling Southern King stand to his feet and begin backing away. "T-the mobs are attacking the town...the villagers need assistance," the Southern King babbled out as he almost reached the entrance to the secret escape. "Alright, say no more," the young man said as he turned and began exiting the castle.

 _Outside, in the battle_

"THE WALL IS FINALLY BUILT! FALL BACK!" Chris yelled to the militia as they all began falling back behind the makeshift wall they'd built to buy Arch some time. Some of the men already standing at the wall were armed with bows and were shooting arrows at the various mobs to provide cover for the remaining militia coming back from the battlefield to hide behind the wall. "Is that everyone?" Chris asked as he took a headcount while the militia began hiding behind the wall to rest from the fighting. "Zendaya! Where is she?!" Spear asked as he frantically looked around for her, soon seeing her being surrounded by zombies. "WAIT, SPEAR-" Chris began to say before Spear jumped over the wall and charged towards Zendaya's position to help her. "COME ON, YA UNDEAD FREAKS! I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU ON!" Zendaya screamed as she slammed her ax into a zombie's head. But her attitude soon wore off when she found herself unable to remove her ax from the zombie's head. Before she could do anything, a zombie struck the back of her head and rendered her unconscious while the horde closed in on her. But just as one was about to begin its feast Spear punched the zombie away, picked up Zendaya bridal style, and began running back to the wall just in time before the builders placed the last blocks to seal off the wall from the mobs. "You're a crazy idiot," Chris said with a laugh as he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm kinda...crazy about her," Spear said as he looked down at an unconscious Zendaya. Before Chris could say anything else he suddenly noticed a figure high in the sky flying above them before it shot towards the ground, creating a crater in the earth and sending mobs flying everywhere when he hit the ground. "My name is Savion, fear my blades!" Savion yelled as he drew two iron swords and his angel wings suddenly grew as sharp as diamond swords...


	13. Chapter 13

DarkWolf133 - **Wolf**

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You fought for about five seconds before a zombie threw a rock and nailed you in the back of the head," Chris said as he knelt down beside Savion, who was now behind the wall the militia had built and were currently defending. Savion rolled his eyes as he sat up from the ground and looked around at Chris, Ghost, and a doctor from the village as they were kneeling beside him. "How are we doing on holding them back?" Chris asked as he stood and asked one of the militia using a bow to hold the mobs back. "Low on arrows, armed with only iron and wooden swords, leather armor, and up shit creek without a paddle," the man replied just as an arrow soared by them, barely missing them. "And yet we're still holding them off, keep up the pressure," Chris said as he patted the man on the back and returned to Savion. "I leave this place for a few years and everything goes straight down the toilet," Savion said as Ghost helped him to his feet. "Look, I don't know where you went and I don't have time to care right now. I need you to use those wings and fly up to the castle wall to see if one of our comrades is finished building the defenses," Chris said, Savion nodding his head as he took off in flight towards the castle. "Creepers!" a man yelled as he pointed off towards a distant hill where creepers were slowly approaching by the masses. "Notch help us," Chris said in dismay as he grabbed a bow and began firing off towards the creepers with the other militia. Meanwhile, Zendaya had just woken up from being knocked out from a zombie when she saw Spear yelling at the doctor for not doing anything. "IF SHE DIES, I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOUR DAMN HOUSE DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" Spear yelled as he grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Spear?" Zendaya asked as she stood from the ground, making Spear turn around and drop the doctor to the ground. "Zendaya! You're alright!" Spear said in relief as he suddenly embraced her in a hug, both turning red when they realized what had just happened. "S-sorry about that," Spear said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Zendaya looked to the ground. "I...actually...kinda liked that," Zendaya said, catching Spear by surprise. "So how did Chris save the day this time?" Zendaya asked as the two began walking towards the wall to try and help in any way they could. "Actually," Chris called out, "Spear was the one that ran out there, risked his hide, and brought you back here." Spear nodded his head as he turned around to face Zendaya just in time to surprise him with a kiss. "That's for saving me," Zendaya said before she punched Spear in the shoulder. "That's for almost getting yourself killed," she said with a laugh, Spear rolling his eyes in response. Meanwhile, from a distant vantage point, a lone figure watched the militia and Chris's friends put up a fight. The figure had mid-neck length dirty blonde hair with jagged bangs that slightly covered his left eye. He wore a simple green long-sleeve shirt and blue pants, metal boots that protected his feet and legs up to his knees, and a metal bracelet that encircled his right arm. A glowing purple pendant hung from his neck as he carried a plain brown backpack. His eyes were glowing white, just like Herobrine's. "Pathetic fools, putting up a fight against my lord Herobrine," Wolf, the figure, said with an evil grin as he leaped down from his vantage point and began charging towards the militia's wall...

Savion had just landed on the wall when he felt the tip of an arrow press into his back as a voice said, "Who are you? You a Herobrine stooge?" Savion turned to see both Ender and Razor aiming bows at him while Arch made the finishing touches on a cannon. "No, Chris sent me here to see how you guys are coming along with the defenses," Savion replied, Ender and Razor looking at each other for a moment before looking back at Savion in suspicion. "Guys, quit screwing around and get me some TNT!" Arch screamed, momentarily scaring all three men. "Never heard her scream before...it frightens me," Ender said as the three began making their ways towards one of the towers on the wall that held the TNT storage. While they did that, Arch was left running test on the cannon to make sure the redstone was working properly. "ONE BROKE THROUGH, ONE BROKE- AUGH!" a guard yelled before Arch saw a guard's body fall from one of the sections of the wall. She looked around for a sword before whatever had broken through could reach her but soon found herself face to face with the intruder. "*Whistle* Man, looks like that idiot Chris had good taste in women," Wolf said with a cocky smile as he approached Arch as she began backing away from him, soon being cornered against a wall. "Don't come any closer," Arch said as she revealed a poisonous splash potion and prepared to throw it. But like lightning, the potion suddenly disappeared from her hand and into Wolf's hand. "Now, now, we wouldn't want someone to get hurt with this would we?" Wolf asked slyly as he tossed the potion straight at one of two guards approaching in an attempt to save Arch. "TAKE THIS, HEROBRINE SCUM!" the remaining guard yelled as he shot an arrow that skinned Wolf's right arm. The cocky smile that had been on Wolf's face immediately changed to an expression of pure rage as he turned to face the guard. "You, my friend, have just woken a sleeping beast," Wolf said as he suddenly disappeared from the guard's sight. The guard began panicking as he drew his sword and began swiping and slicing at the air around him yelling, "WHERE'D YOU GO?! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME-" The guard was silenced by a blade impaling him in the chest, blood trickling from the blade and to the wall before Wolf pushed the guard's body over the wall to the ground below. "Sorry about that, I have a slight...anger problem," Wolf said as his sly smile returned to his face while Arch's face took a look of pure terror, she was unarmed and left alone on the wall with a psycho. Ender, Razor, and Savion returned just in time to see Wolf grab Arch by her neck and disappear. "ARCH! SAVION, GET CHRIS AND TELL HIM SOMEONE HAS ARCH!" Ender yelled, Savion already airborne and flying towards Chris's position.

"The creepers may be gone, but there's still the rest of the mobs to worry about," Chris said to Spear as they stood behind the wall while the militia ditched their bows and switched to their swords to strike the mobs banging against the wall in an attempt to break it down. But being armed with only wooden and iron swords, this seemed nearly impossible. Before Chris could say anything else, Savion landed next to him and said in exasperation, "ARCH WAS TAKEN!" SOME FREAK THAT CALLS HIMSELF-"

"Wolf," a voice said behind the two along with Arch's grunts and struggles to break free from his grasp. "Let. Her. Go. Now!" Chris growled as he drew his diamond sword and began approaching him. "No can do, chief. Herobrine wanted me to take a hostage...and what better hostage than this little honey right here!" Wolf said with a laugh just as Arch bit him on the wrist that was holding her neck in a headlock. "AUGH! LITTLE BITCH!" Wolf said as he struck Arch on her forehead, knocking her out instantly. "Sorry to run, but Herobrine hates to wait," Wolf said as black clouds began to form around him. "ARCH, NO!" Chris yelled as he charged at the smoke with zeal, hoping to save Arch before the two could disappear. But this proved futile as the smoke cleared and the two were gone. But something had been left behind, a small note that when Chris read aloud said, "Check that TNT storage." A loud explosion echoed around the kingdom as all eyes went to the walls of the castle collapsing from various blasts at the ground-level. "THE KINGDOM HAS FALLEN!" a militiaman yelled just as another explosion created a large hole in the wall, sending Chris and his comrades flying and falling unconscious...


	14. Chapter 14

**Really quick, who said I took their OC?**

Ash floated into the sky as the fires from a kingdom up in flames began to slowly die down to small campfires doctors and militiamen were using to help find the wounded and the dead. Chris awoke to the feeling of blood running down the side of his head, a large gash on his forehead from where he struck a stone when he fell. To his left was a man curled into the fetal position and groaning in pain from his wounds. To his right was a man who had succumbed to his wounds and died in his sleep. "Oh good, you're finally awake. I was worried you'd be joining the heroes in the Aither," the doctor said as he held out a hand to help Chris to his feet. Once onto his feet, Chris looked around at the ruins of what used to be the Southern Kingdom and it's people reduced to hurting and grieving lost souls. "What of the militia?" Chris asked the doctor, who shrugged his shoulders in response. "Only a third of force remain, but the women and children...are gone," the doctor said as he looked over to a large building that lay in ruins and ashes. Chris was confused for a moment before he saw bedrock blocking the exit to the building, they had been burned alive. "Anyone that tried to escape was shot by skeletons," the doctor said as he held an arrow he removed from a wounded militiaman. Chris shook his head in shame as he asked the doctor, "Where are my comrades?" The doctor pointed off towards one of the larger bonfires, where some of the militia and Chris's friends were gathered around. Chris stood to his feet and made his way over to where his comrades were meeting to try and think of what to do next. But when they saw him, all of them had grim looks on their faces. "What do we do, Chris? Everyone is either wounded or dead," Zendaya asked as she gestured to a wounded militiaman Razor was helping. Chris was silent as the news sank into his mind before he could make a decision. "Gather the militiamen who can fight and get the wounded to safety. Spread the word that the Southern Kingdom hasn't fallen and will, instead, lead the charge," Chris said, making the others gasp in response. "THAT'S SUICIDE! FIGHTING HEROBRINE HEAD ON IS A DEATH SENTENCE!" Spear yelled, Zendaya nodding her head in agreement. "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?! ARE WE GOING TO WAIT FOR HEROBRINE TO COME FINISH US OFF HIMSELF, OR WILL WE TAKE THE FIGHT TO HIM AND END IT?" Chris yelled in a voice like thunder that echoed throughout the ruins of the Southern Kingdom. All eyes went to him as he stood in the center of the town, his eyes filled with hatred and anger. "He's got a point, we either wait here to die or we fight him head on. We've been playing the defense too long," Katniss said as she stood beside Chris to show she was in favor of his plan. "It'd be a change of pace to take the fight to him," Razor said as he walked over to Chris as stood by his side. "We're in," Spear and Zendaya said as they walked, hand in hand, to Chris's side. "I've got arrows that need homes inside of mob heads," Ender said with a laugh as he gripped his bow and walked to Chris's side. "I won't leave this realm until Herobrine is finally defeated," Savion said as he walked to Chris's side to join the others. "...I really don't have a reason, I just wanna kill mobs and get babes," Ghost said as he winked at one of the female members of the militia, who rolled her eyes in disgust. "Then it's settled, we fight till the last man standing. But first we'll need our healer back from Herobrine's control. Any ideas on how to get Arch back?" Chris said as he looked around at his comrades, who each shrugged their shoulders in response. "If the Nether portal can be built like a Aither portal, I can get us there," Savion said as he gestured to a spot where they could put the portal. "What do we need?" Chris asked, Savion beginning to list the instructions and supplies...

 _In the Nether..._

Wolf kicked his feet onto a table as he drank water from a small goblet while Arch watched from a prison cell suspended in the air above him. "Ya know, I thought you'd be grateful that I convinced Herobrine not to throw you to the zombie pigmen and let them do whatever they wanted to do with you," Wolf said as he placed the goblet onto the table and reached for something to eat. "At least the zombie pigmen would be more intelligent company than you," Arch muttered to herself, Wolf not hearing a word of it. "Look, if you're a good girl...I may give you a 'treat' later," Wolf said with a wink of his eyes, making Arch groan in disgust. Just then, Herobrine entered the room where the two were and said to Wolf, "Any luck on getting information?" Wolf sighed as he replied, "Nothing but I feel she's close to breaking." Herobrine growled as he looked up to Arch and said sternly, "You're friends are missing or dead. If you value your life, you will tell us what we want to know!" But Arch ignored Herobrine's demands as she turned her back to the two men. "Man, she's starting to become a pain in the butt. Can't we just get rid of her?" Wolf asked as he grabbed an apple from the table and began eating while he waited for Herobrine to say anything. "Get your rest, my friend, you've worked hard," Herobrine said as he turned and left Wolf alone with Arch. "I wouldn't count on your friends coming to save ya, last I heard they left Chris and Savion back at the remains of the Southern Kingdom and headed back North," Wolf said as he finished the apple and threw the core at Arch.

 _Mortal world..._

"You sure this'll work?" Ghost asked in suspicious as he held the flint and steel in his hands to light the portal when it was time. "Positive, how do you think I died?" Savion said with a laugh to try and lift his spirits, but to no avail. Chris was fixing his damaged armor and weapons during the time they were waiting for the portal to be finished. "Send messengers to all parts of the world, the Southern Militia will stand strong against Herobrine and end his evil reign," Chris had said to a messenger, who was already halfway to the Northern Kingdom to gather men and women to fight. Just as Chris finished repairing his diamond sword Razor called out to him, "THE PORTAL'S DONE! READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Chris took a deep breath as he silently stood motionless for a moment before turning and making his way towards the Nether portal with the others. Everyone stood breathless at the sight of the Nether portal as Ghost slowly crept up to light it with his flint and steel. "Ready?" Ghost asked nervously, Chris nodding his head in response for him to go ahead. Ghost gulped as he began striking the flint and steel together to light the portal, jumping back when a spark hit the obsidian and the portal appeared in a flash of purple. The Nether portal whispered and made strange noises like the Aither portal did, but the whispers were much more evil and sinister. "Alright, here goes nothing," Chris said as he slowly began to approach the portal before completely submerging himself inside, his friends following behind him...


	15. Chapter 15

As each of the adventurers stepped through the portal and into the Nether, they were greeted by the sight of a nightmare. "Fire, lava, and more fire. This is definitely Hell," Ghost said as he looked around at the scenery. "Hey guys, check this out," Ender said as he held out a compass and a clock. Everyone gathered around to see both instruments spin around and go haywire in Ender's hands. "Time has no meaning here and there's no direction but down," Savion said sternly as he began looking around for any signs of Herobrine's fortress. "Any signs of the fortress?" Chris asked as he stood beside Savion on a ledge of nether rock hovering above a deposit of glowstone. "There, that looks like part of a castle," Savion said as he pointed towards the ruined remains of what looked like a castle walkway. The group began making their ways towards the ruins while keeping an eye out for any ghasts or any zombie pigmen that would try and sneak up on them. When they finally reached the brick path, they placed a torch to mark where the portal was and to make sure they wouldn't get lost at the same time. "I'll take point," Chris said as he drew his sword and began leading the group through the tunnels and pathways through the nether rock and castle ruins. Everyone followed behind him with either torches or their weapons at the ready. But after a while, the tunnels suddenly divided into three separate paths that lead off into far off directions. "Split up? Cover more ground and meet back here if shit hits the fan?" Katniss asked as she and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll go with Razor and Ghost, Ender will go with Katniss and Savion, and Spear will obviously go with Zendaya," Chris said as his group went down the path to the very left, Ender's group went down the middle path, and Spear and Zendaya went down the path on the very right.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Ghost asked as he, Razor, and Chris made their ways slowly down the tunnel, placing torches to mark their escape route if things went wrong. "We'll cover more ground and hopefully find Arch faster," Chris replied as he kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure nothing was following them. Before Ghost could say anything else, Razor held his hand up to signal for the three to stop in their tracks. The sound of something hopping towards them with a slimy splat every time it jumped echoed through the hallways and tunnels they had been wandering through. "It's a magma cube! Those things can be huge!" Ghost said in dismay as they saw the shadow of the magma cube around a corner slowly coming closer and closer. Their eyes were trained on that shadow and their hearts began to race faster than ever. Just as it rounded the corner..."AUGH!" all three men yelled in terror as they fell over one another as they jumped back a foot or two in fear...only to see it was the smallest size of a magma cube. Chris, Razor, and Ghost looked at one another for a moment before Chris said, "Not a word to anyone." Ghost and Razor nodded their heads in agreement as the three stood back onto their feet and continued down the tunnel. "Hey, I hear voices," Razor said as he stopped next to a small wall made of nether bricks. "Zombie pigmen," Ghost said as he drew his blade along with Chris, Razor was preparing a TNT block he'd taken back at the Southern Kingdom. "Wait, won't that be loud?" Ghost asked, too late to stop Razor from lighting the fuse and retreating to a safe distance. Chris and Ghost dove far enough away just as it exploded and killed a couple zombie pigmen on the other side of the wall. But when the three looked through the large hole they'd just created, they wished they hadn't done so. They, literally, blew a hole in the center of Herobrine's fortress. "Razor...you're a dumbass like the rest of us," Chris grumbled as he, Ghost, and Razor stood back to back in a defensive circle to begin taking on the hordes of zombie pigmen.

Katniss, Ender, and Savion had heard the explosion of Razor's TNT and saw the zombie pigmen standing guard at an entrance they'd been trying to figure out how to get through without attracting attention begin making their ways towards the source. "10 diamonds on that being Chris, Ghost, and Razor," Katniss whispered to Savion, who rolled his eyes as the three began sprinting towards the entrance before anymore zombie pigmen could show up and resume their posts. When they ran in, they could see more zombie pigmen ditching their posts and making their ways to the courtyard where the explosion came from. "We gotta hurry up and get Arch before those pigmen overwhelm Chris and the others," Ender said as Savion and Katniss nodded their heads in agreement. "Looks like we're in the throne room, we shouldn't be too far away from Arch now," Katniss said when she finished nodding her head and scanned the room. "Alright, if Herobrine's not here then he must be in his chambers sleeping," Savion said as the three stepped out of a hiding place they'd been hiding behind while they spoke. "So that means this should be a breeze," Katniss said with a smile as the others nodded their heads in agreement with them. "Oh, it'll be a breeze...just not for you losers," a familiar voice to Ender and Savion called out from across the room, at the throne where a familiar looking foe sat with a sly smile on his face.

Spear and Zendaya crept through the shadows of the Herobrine's fortress after the zombie pigmen left their posts and left the entrances unguarded. "Where do you think Arch is?" Spear asked as they stopped and peered around a corner to make sure the hallway was clear before they continued. "The dungeon, she has to be in the dungeon," Zendaya replied as she and Spear rounded a corner to see the entrance to the castle's dungeon. The two instantly kicked the door down to reveal the vastly empty room with the various prison cells and cages suspended in the air. "Arch?...You in here?" Spear whispered/yelled into the large room, his voice echoing around for a moment. "PSST, up here!" a familiar voice called from one of the cages suspended in the air. Spear and Zendaya looked straight up to see Arch already halfway done in breaking open her cage and waving to them. "Oh...that makes our jobs so much easier," Zendaya said with a smile as Spear began looking around for blocks to stack up to get to her.


	16. Chapter 16

"That...sucked...royally," Chris said as the three pushed through the doors of the castle and stepped into the first room. "Razor, remind me to push you off a cliff when this is done," Ghost said as he walked with Razor and Chris into the first room as well. "Noted," Razor sighed as they began looking around the room to see any doors that lead to where, hopefully, their comrades might be. Before any of them could move one of the doors suddenly swung open to reveal Spear, Zendaya, and Arch running through to escape from the dungeon. "CHRIS!" Arch exclaimed as she and Chris ran into each others arms while the others spoke. "Where the hell are the others?" Ghost asked, his question being answered when the second pair of doors in the room flew open when Katniss was thrown through them. "KID!" Ghost yelled as he ran to Katniss's side while Savion and Ender also flew into the room and struck the wall. "Oh look, more guys to give a good thrashing," Wolf said with an evil laugh as he cracked his knuckles and stepped into the room with the others. Chris quickly drew his diamond sword and took a defensive stance in front of Arch while the others drew their weapons and did the same, Zendaya and Spear helping Ender and Savion back onto their feet. Ghost had just gotten Katniss onto her feet when Wolf suddenly appeared and slugged his across the jaw. Before Wolf could place another hit, Katniss kicked hard and kicked Wolf's legs out from underneath him and sent him falling to the floor. "You guys hurt bad?" Chris asked as Ender and Savion stood to their feet with the help of Spear and Zendaya. "I can fight, but Katniss needs help," Savion said as he gestured to Katniss just as she stood back onto her feet and gave a sly grin. "I'm not a little girl that can easily be pushed around," Katniss said as she and Ghost circled the now on defense Wolf. "Oh? But you'll be crying like one in a moment!" Wolf yelled as he lunged at Katniss while he swung with all his might, catching her in the side and making her stumble back in pain. But in doing this it gave Ghost enough time to get within grabbing distance of him. Ghost then grabbed Wolf by surprise and RKO'd him into the ground while Katniss once again stood to her feet. "NOT AS TOUGH AS I THOUGHT YA WERE?" Ghost yelled as he put the now struggling Wolf in a headlock while he spoke. "No, actually, I'm tougher," Wolf growled in anger as he elbowed Ghost in the gut and slashed as his face with his claws. One of the claws found its mark and left a large bloody cut across Ghost's face, Wolf already preparing to strike again. But before he could, though, Chris's sword slashed across Wolf's chest that began turning his green shirt dark with his own blood. "Okay, NOW I'M PISSED!" Wolf yelled as he flashed his claws to try and intimidate Chris. "I'm not afraid of some pup," Chris said as he began running at Wolf with his diamond sword raised in the air to strike. Wolf smiled evilly as he, too, began charging at Chris to meet his opponent head on.

Sparks flew to the ground as Chris and Wolf fought hard with every strike they made. Suddenly, Wolf's hands were engulfed in flames when he formed them into fists. "That's new," Chris grunted as he continued to slice and stab at Wolf while his enemy laughed. "I mainly do it as a party trick, but I'm always a sucker for lighting some pesky flea on fire," Wolf laughed as he began punching and jabbing at Chris while dodging Chris's attacks. But the cycle of attacking and deflecting attacks was broken when Wolf landed a well-placed punch on Chris's diamond chestpiece and sent him flying through a netherbrick column. Wolf began advancing towards Chris before an arrow soared past his face, Wolf turning to see Ender already preparing another arrow while Katniss gripped her axe tightly and charged towards him. "I GROW EVER MORE ANNOYED BY YOU PEOPLE!" Wolf yelled in fury as he slammed one fist onto the ground and a shockwave of fire sent Katniss flying into Ender before the bowman could shoot his arrow. Spear and Zendaya were next to try and attack Wolf, their attempts proven futile when Wolf once again created another shockwave of fire that sent the two flying backwards. But as the angered Wolf began making his way towards the two to finish them off, a blade stabbed completely through his leg while Chris gripped the hilt tightly in his hands. "Now...you've done it," Wolf growled angrily as he suddenly disappeared right before Chris's eyes. "No...CHRIS, RUN!" Arch screamed when she remembered Wolf using this technique back at the siege of the Southern Kingdom. This attempt to warn Chris proved to be futile as Wolf appeared right behind him and placed a powerful kick to his spine. The sound of ribs cracking echoed around the room as Chris flew straight into the wall while he cried out in pain from the kick. Everyone quickly ran to Chris's side while Wolf disappeared once again, Arch being the only one to stay still. Her blood boiled and her eyes full of pure hatred towards Wolf as she stared at the floor where Chris's bloodstained diamond sword rested. She found herself running towards the blade, grabbing it, and standing in a defensive position in front of her love. "Arch...no...he'll attack you..." Chris gasped as everyone began checking their inventory for a golden apple or healing potion that Arch gave them a while back, Ghost soon finding a golden apple from his own inventory. But before Chris could heal himself and get back to his feet Wolf appeared right in front of Arch. There was something wrong in the villain's eyes, they were weary while the wound in his leg had stained his pants crimson. A smile appeared on Arch's face as she said, "That wound cut that major vein, didn't it?" Wolf's hand shook as he wearily lifted his hand towards Arch's neck. This came to an end when Wolf collapsed to the floor, the area around him flooding with his blood. "Arch?" Chris said as he stood to his feet, Arch turning and instantly running towards Chris to embrace him. "THANK NOTCH YOU'RE OKAY!" Arch exclaimed as she hugged Chris tightly, drawing back when Chris groaned slightly in pain.

"What...HAVE YOU DONE?!" a thunderous voices exclaimed, all eyes turning to see a furious Herobrine standing at the opposite end of the room...


	17. Chapter 17

Herobrine seemed to ignore the group at the other side of the room as he slowly stumbled towards Wolf as his comrade laid motionless on the floor. He knelt down his his friend's blood as he lifted him from the ground. "Wolf...my friend...you have fought well," Herobrine said as Wolf strained to keep himself conscious to speak to Herobrine. "Thank you master, but I have failed you in the end," Wolf coughed and wheezed, blood still dripping from the massive wound. "No my friend, you have fought well and-" Herobrine began to say before Wolf's eyes shut for good. The room fell silent as Herobrine laid the lifeless body of his friend onto the ground once more. Suddenly, the group were lifted into the air by some strange magic coming from Herobrine himself. "My rage is beyond your comprehension! The only reason I will spare your puny lives is because I will make you suffer for his death! PREPARE YOUR PUNY REBELLION! I SHALL RISE ONCE MORE TO THE SURFACE AND TAKE BACK THE MORTAL REALM, USHERING IN A NEW LIFETIME OF DARKNESS!" Herobrine yelled in a voice like thunder while a portal suddenly opened beneath the group. Before any of them could say anything, Herobrine released his dark grip on them and watched them fall through the portal before sealing it behind them. "This ends now," Herobrine said as he walked to the large doors of the room that lead to the main courtyard of the Nether Castle, opening them to reveal the mass of mobs gathering for the final attack...

The portal Herobrine opened and threw them through brought them to the Northern Kingdom, where the survivors of the Southern Kingdom had already arrived. One by one the members of the group appeared and dropped to the ground from the portal that appeared. When the last of them fell from the portal, they all began getting back onto their feet and gathering around to form a plan. "There's no way in all the world we can face Herobrine's forces! We need to warn the people about the mobs and get them out of here before they attack!" Zendaya said as she gestured out to all the directions portals from the Nether could appear. "These people aren't ready to fight, not after the fall of the Southern Kingdom," Ghost said as Savion handed him a piece of cloth to hold over the large bleeding cut on his face. But none of their statements seemed to enter Chris's mind as he stared off towards the now approaching sunset. When he finally moved, it wasn't towards the kingdom to warn the people to leave before Herobrine showed up. Instead he made his way onto the top of a small structure he was going to use as a stage. "EVERYONE, LISTEN TO ME!" Chris yelled, getting the attention of all the refugees from the Southern Kingdom and the guards standing on the walls of the Northern Kingdom. "Herobrine is on his way here and he's bringing his army with him. I know you all have seen the fury of their mob armies when they attacked your homes. But now they threaten the homes of these people here! I lost my family, my home, and my friends to that bastard...AND I'M TIRED OF RUNNING! If he want's to invade this world, then let's show him that we won't go down without a fight! I say you pick up arms and go down in history as the men and women who gave their all to protect their homes! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Chris yelled from atop the structure, a hush falling over the crowd of people gathering around him. But after a few moments of silence, a familiar voice called out, "I'll fight with you." Chris turned to see Arch making her way towards Chris's side atop the structure. "And so shall I!" a farmer from the Southern Kingdom yelled as he raised his iron hoe in the air. "I've been itching for payback!" Ghost yelled as he gestured to the wound on his face. "You have my bow!" Ender yelled as he held his bow triumphantly in the air. "We're with you till the end!" both Spear and Zendaya called out, raising their held hands in the air to show their support. "I'm not letting you guys have all the fun!" Katniss called out as she raised her ax in the air. "They will take this world from my cold dead fingers," Razor said calmly as he nodded his head in approval of Chris's rallying. "One more fight before I go back to the Aither," Savion said with a laugh as he held his sword in the air. Chris smiled at his friends' support as he yelled to the civilians willing to fight, "Go into the Northern Kingdom and get yourselves weapons and armor! Tell the North King to ready his finest guards for defense! This will be the day that history shall remember as the day we held our ground! This will be the day we show Herobrine and his mobs that true heroes are inside all of use! For glory, for redemption, and for FREEDOM!" Chris yelled as he raised his diamond sword triumphantly in the air, an uproar of applause coming from the crowd gathering around him. "You don't have to fight, ya know," Chris said to Arch as they stepped down from the structure, a smile forming on her face. "Just because you're usually the one to do stupid stuff, doesn't mean I can't help you in doing them," she said with a laugh...

The last of the men who volunteered to stay and fight dawned his iron helmet and drew his sword as he joined in the large group of men standing at the edge of the soon-to-be battlefield. Their hearts beating like tribal drums from anticipation, sweat already forming on their brows from fear, and their hands trembling with fear as well. Chris and his comrades stood at the front of the charge as they waited for the mobs and Herobrine to show their horrid faces. Just then, a large group of Nether portals opened and mobs began flooding out of them and into formation. When the last of the mobs exited the portals, Herobrine approached to the front of them. The villagers and soldiers were in complete shock and awe of the humongous number of mobs standing opposite of them. "Still want to fight?" Chris whispered to Arch, who was wearing a set of custom diamond armor dyed red with redstone and an enchanted blade like Chris's. "I'm not changing my mind now, I couldn't anyway," Arch replied without the tone of carefree she was using earlier. Chris nodded his head as he drew his sword and pointed it at Herobrine, the soldiers and villagers behind him drawing their weapons in preparing to charge. "ONWARD COMRADES! FOR THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY, FOR THE FUTURE OF OUR CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN, AND FOR FREEDOM!" Chris yelled, his friends shouting in approval as they all began charging at the enemy with all their strength. The soldiers and villagers all began shouting as well as they charged with all their strength and their hearts full of zeal. Herobrine watched as the mortals charged their forces at his own, a smile forming on his face. "Shall we oblige to their destruction?" a zombie pigmen oinked as he gesturing with his golden sword. "Kill them all and leave no survivors," Herobrine said as he drew a black blade and charged with his mobs at the mortals. The battle was on...


	18. Chapter 18

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG TIME WITHOUT AN UPDATE!**

The sounds of swords and arrows clashing echoed in the night as the men and women of the mortal world fought against Herobrine and his forces, the humans holding fast and defending every inch of ground they gained. At the front of the fighting were Chris and his friends, almost seeming untouchable by the mobs that one by one fell to their blades and arrows.

"KEEP PUSHING THEM BACK, WE'LL DRIVE THEM BACK TO THE HELL THEY CAME FROM!" Chris yelled as he drove his diamond sword through a zombie's head while Arch threw a splash potion of poison into a group of creepers, killing them within seconds. Ender was expertly dodging arrows from skeletons while sending his own arrows through their skulls with Katniss slicing heads off of zombie pigmen with her ax, Spear and Zendaya fought back to back and annihilated any mob or creature that entered their perimeter, Savion and Ghost were having the times of their lives by grabbing creepers and pushing them into spiders and endermen before they exploded, and Razor was cutting through the mobs as if they were nothing. The friends all fought their hardest while the men and women around them continued to fight with all their strength. Chris had just sliced the head off a zombie when his eye caught the sight of the very demon he was looking for.

Herobrine.

He was among a group of armored pigmen that cut down any soldier that either attacked or was unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. Chris glanced back at his comrades, back to Herobrine, and once more to his friends. Arch emerged from the fighting and appeared by his side with what few splash potions she had left and an iron sword as her backup weapon.

"Keep your distance, throw a few potions to weaken the pigmen, and I'll take care of Herobrine from there," Chris said as Arch nodded her head before she began throwing her potions with expert precision. The potions hit their targets and were able to weaken the pigmen enough for the soldiers around them to finally attack and kill them. Now all that stood between Herobrine and Chris was the battle taking place around them. Herobrine spotted Chris amongst the fighting and was quick to begin advancing towards the young man. Gripping his diamond sword tightly, Chris began advancing towards the demonic god while slashing through any mob that stood in his way. But as Chris cut through mobs, Herobrine cut down any mortal in his area of vision or where his sword could reach.

"Like every thorn, you will be dealt with once and for all," Herobrine said when the two met in the center of the battlefield while keeping a few feet of distance between them.

"I'm gonna stick this diamond sword so far up your ass, you'll be a human-fucking-popsicle," Chris said before he charged at Herobrine with all his might. The demonic god simply laughed as he and the mortal suddenly began raising into the sky. Chris was confused for a moment before looking down to see obsidian forming a platform that was floating them into the sky, miles above the battlefield.

"We wouldn't want interference from the others, would we?" Herobrine asked with a smirk before he charged at Chris with his blade raised high above his head. But Chris was quick to deflect the hit and counter with a quick slice at the air around Herobrine's torso. It didn't make contact with him but it was enough to make Herobrine stumble backwards to avoid the diamond blade. Herobrine's attack, this time, found it's mark as it sliced across Chris's back and left a large wound to be seen. Herobrine laughed as Chris stumbled backwards while gritting his teeth at the pain of the wound. But the wound didn't keep him away from the fight for too long as the pain seemed to fuel his growing rage. With a powerful war cry, Chris charged at the demonic god faster and harder than Herobrine could anticipate. Chris swung his diamond sword attack after attack while Herobrine began struggling to keep up with the attacks. On of the various slices arrived too quick for Herobrine to counter and left a large gash starting from his shoulder and ending at his lower abdomen. When the two swung their blades at the same time to strike, the blades collided and their swords fell from their hands towards the edge of the obsidian platform high above the ground. Chris kicked Herobrine back a few steps so he could get an advantage towards getting his blade. But being the demonic god he was, Herobrine was quick to use his powers to summon a creeper to blow up a few feet in front of Chris. The explosion sent him flying backwards and nearly off the obsidian platform. His head drooped over the edge as he laid on his back while groaning in pain. Herobrine laughed as he walked over to the two blades, picked them up, and began walking towards Chris while dragging the blades on the obsidian.

"In all my days, a mortal has never made me bleed. I commend you for that," Herobrine said with a hint of sincerity as he placed the two blades in a scissor-like formation around Chris's throat.

"In saying this, I shall give you an offer: join me and gain immortality...or die like a weak fool," Herobrine said as he pressed the blades to Chris's throat.

"I CHOSE THE THIRD OPTION!" a familiar voice to Chris yelled as a sudden splash potion crashed on the back of Herobrine, the effects acting quick as Herobrine felt his strength and speed starting to diminish. But the potion wasn't enough to completely diminish his strength. Herobrine began slowly turning towards Arch, who had been dropped off on the platform by stacking random blocks of dirt and whatever she could find to reach the top.

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish! PREPARE TO DIE!" Herobrine yelled as he charged at Arch with the two blades drawn, Arch wielding an iron sword she'd taken from the battle beneath them. While the two fought a one sided fight that favored in Herobrine's side, Chris was slowly getting back to his feet while recovering from the blowback of the explosion. He back on his feet completely when he saw Arch quickly hit Herobrine with another splash potion. Like before, his strength and speed began to diminish just as the first potion had done. But this one seemed to affect him even more as the wound Chris had inflicted seemed to start bleeding more and more. Arch could see this too but was accidentally left with her heard down when Herobrine swung the two blades with what strength he had left. Arch's sword flew out of her hand but still remained on the platform beneath them.

"I'M THROUGH WITH THIS PITIFUL FOE! CHRIS, WITNESS THE BEGINNING OF THE END!" Herobrine yelled as he raised his sword high into the air, Arch closing her eyes as she anticipated the pain of the blade...

*SLICE*  
"AUGH!"

Arch's eyes slowly opened to see the iron sword she once had now sticking through the back of Herobrine's chest, Chris gripping the hilt of the blade tightly while he began guiding Herobrine and himself towards the edge.

"HNGH! W-what are you doing?! You'll kill us both!" Herobrine yelled in pain when he realized Chris's goal, the platform of obsidian beginning to shake and crumble beneath the three's feet.

"...I know, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this!" Chris yelled as he used what was left of his strength to fling himself and Herobrine from the platform, Arch screaming in horror as the platform began giving way beneath her. She quickly jumped back to the tower she used to climb to the obsidian platform while Herobrine and Chris continued towards the ground below. All eyes, even the mobs' souls eyes, looked towards the two falling men as they plummeted faster and faster. Herobrine was crying out in pure fear while Chris was silent as he was falling with his back towards the ground and his eyes to the sky. He smiled as he heard Herobrine's cries before he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he was suddenly caught by a gust of wind and a blur of white angel wings. Herobrine, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate as he struck the ground with a sound like a boulder dropping from atop a mountain.

He was dead.

In his death, the mobs suddenly began to fade and die off while the mortals began celebrating the death of Herobrine and the mobs. Arch was making her way down the tower just as Savion flew above her.

"HE'S HURT! WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK TO THE CASTLE!" Savin yelled as grabbed Arch and flew the two back to the ground below. The rest of Chris's comrades were waiting for the the three as Savion landed to safely drop Chris and Arch off. Chris was loosing consciousness from the blood loss coming from the wound on his back and the pain from the broken bone sustained from the explosion. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was Arch fumbling around with various potions and golden apples while tears streamed down her face...


End file.
